Loud Music And Home Shopping
by PoptartsAnUmbrellas
Summary: The war is over, everyone's gone home. Heero has left Duo for what he thought was the last time after a heart breaking confrontation. How much is he willing to do to make sure it won't be the last time? 1x2
1. Been missing you

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

((Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, only this story))

((Heads up: this story is guyxguy (1x2)))

**__**

Chapter One

Been missing you

You're a few years overdue

I spent them waiting here for you

Now your charities refused

And I can't name a penance for abuse

Twenty-four years overdue

What kind of role model are you

Very least learn not to do

I think I might be over you

Do hope I won't 

learn to make 

the same mistake 

that you would 

make me aware and only fear 

my only hope is letting go

Went on a limb

For you

Capsized when I turned twenty two

Did it burn as bad for you

No bottle serves to sooth my wound

Do hope I won't 

learn to make 

the same mistake 

that you would 

make me aware and only fear 

my only hope is letting go

You're a few years overdue

I spent them waiting here for you

Heero sighed heavily with aggravation as he felt a droplet of water splatter unpleasantly on his slightly furrowed forehead. With an irritated glance into the sky he noticed water beginning to pour down around him. Glancing at the neon green display screen on his simple black wrist watch, the corners of his mouth turned down even farther. _Stupid weather fools, it's only noon... And I've still got three blocks to go..._

The Japanese boy kept his average pace, refusing the weather to dictate the way he walked, even if it was raining down a bit harder than usual. A few blocks later he came upon a sweet and small, corner coffee shop. It was cutely charming with it's bright blue painted door frame and candy red colored awning. For all it's bright colors it looked homey.

Usual frown still in its place firmly on his stiff lips, Heero strolled directly through the door without a second glance, pausing for a moment to shake his head and rid his hair of the unwanted liquid. "Already took a shower thanks..." he muttered in his darkly monotone voice. His dry sense of humor had been product of another person, it had really not been developed all by himself.

He took his usual small table for two by the large window that easily took up the whole front of the tiny shop. He set up his laptop on the red colored glass table top and carefully shook off his leather jacket. The place was basically empty, noon obviously not the best time for a warm cup of joe. A few people hung around towards the counter, others simply sat alone, reading a paper and munching quietly on a doughnut or waiting patiently for a friend.

Heero, on the other hand, was there alone. He wasn't waiting for anyone, and had no one waiting for him at home either. Alone was his way of being, especially working. Flipping open his sleek silver lap top he dug into what he did best, work.

After staring at the computer screen for more than three hours his eyes decided that they needed to take a break, not that they had his permission or anything. They just seemed to do that of their own accord. With a meaningless sigh he sat back in his seat, bending his neck to either side of his body, cracking his stiff and protesting spine.

Arms crossed darkly across his chest, he stared aimlessly out the window. A blank look soon consumed his piercing eyes as he zoned out in the general direction of a newly created puddle of murky water on the old sidewalk just outside.

Out of the corner of his eye he caught something familiar that grabbed his immediate attention. He searched the streets and sidewalks for what had drawn him out of his musings. Many people populated the streets at this time of day and he had a hard time sifting through them to find what had brought him back to reality.

Again, something caught his eye but all he saw this time was a woman... or man with a long brown braid disappearing into the heavy crowd. _But that looked a lot like..._ His mind grew excited and his face had an instant of lightening which he immediately squashed down. _Stop getting yourself all excited Yuy, it was nothing. No one. The product of to little sleep and to much work... He wouldn't come to me anyways..._

And yet Heero found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the streets and return them to his nearly forgotten and totally neglected work. They stayed glued and focused on the street and the sidewalks on either side. With a strangled sigh of self irritation he stood up abruptly, deciding he needed to go home, get something to eat, maybe take another shower and finish the work he'd started.

Vowing never to enter the coffee shop ever again, he yanked open the glass and metal door and walked straight out without a backwards glance. He noticed that the rain had gotten a bit worse since he'd deposited himself in the little cafe, and it had now been upgraded to a downpour.

Shaking his head for the second time that day at the idiots that ran the weather program on this colony, he stepped off the curb and across the street. A few blocks later he came upon his large, classy apartment building and with a polite nod of hello to the smiling doorman he strolled through the automatic door. When he finally escaped the horrible elevator music on the twelfth floor, he shoved his hand in the pocket of his worn jeans and fished around for his keys.

Jerking them out of his pocket he pulled his house key away from the few others that resided on his simple key ring. At his door he punched in a five digit code on an intricate little silver key pad just a bit above the simple silver doorknob. After a quiet beep, he slid his key in the manual lock. Swinging his door open he went eagerly through, glad to get away from the stupidity of the world.

Slipping his worn yellow tennis shoes, he dropped his keys on one of the gold hooks next to the door. He grimaced slightly as he rolled his lightly muscled shoulders, feeling the stiffness in them. _I've got to start sleeping better, it's distracting me from my work..._

This thing going on with me has got to stop. I'm in desperate need of control again. I feel like... God damn I feel like I'm falling. I'm falling into this insane world that I didn't even create. I'm lost and confused and I'm not really sure why that is. This is not what I'm used to. I've been thinking so much lately...

So much about memories. Maybe that's what it is. Maybe I'm digging to far into the past. Maybe I've dug up something that was much to happy being buried. Ah, what's with me? Why is everything so different? And why is my heart... Why doesn't my heart care...?

Just as he ran his hand through his ever messy locks of brown hair, he finally heard something over his troubled thoughts and the sad pouring rain. Brows coming down furrowed over his deadly piercing blue eyes, he walked both silently and quickly towards the living room. Making his way down his polished hard wood hallway from the entry way, he wrapped his hand around his simple hand gun which was stored in the waist band of his tired jeans.

Without a second thought he walked in the living room, only to find the T.V. was on. Mute was entered, he could tell by the little green letters declaring it in the bottom left corner. But he didn't even watch T.V. today... or yesterday. And it was on the home shopping channel, he defiantly didn't watch that. Right now they were doing a bit on jewelry. Gold he guessed, there was a gold cross being advertised right now.

Frowning even further in confusion he noticed the beautiful flowers perched charmingly on his simple iron and glass coffee table. At least a dozen red roses rested in a clear glass vase in the middle of the table. He then spotted the white card that was nestled in between a few of the flowers long stems. Curiously, he plucked it out, careful, for some reason, not to hurt the flowers.

But the only thing on the card was a short scribbled message, nothing else no name or anything, not even the florist.

_"Been missing you" 12_

His head was not made for this kind of detective work because he just couldn't stop wondering who had been able to break into his apartment, and for no other reason than to leave him silly flowers, saying they missed him and turn on his T.V. It was ridiculous and defiantly made no sense what-so-ever.

The only people he knew that would be able to do it, would have done it as a stupid joke and he was pretty damn sure that they wouldn't leave him _flowers_. That and all of them seemed pretty occupied right now...

Turning on his anxious heel he strode with a purpose out of the room, card still clutched in his hand. The cold of the black and white tile in the kitchen seeped through his thin, white ankle socks as he stood and quickly dialed Quatres number.

Hope he's home... And... well... unoccupied_..._

The Japanese boys beautiful mouth formed in a deep frown as he waited for his friend on the other end to pick up the phone. Brows knitted in frustration he took a glance around the kitchen, neat and sparkling clean as usual he couldn't see a thing out of place.

"Hello?"

Heero jerked his attention back to the phone as the image of a politely smiling blond haired boy flashed onto the small screen. The Arabians face lightened the instant Heero's face came into view.

"Heero! How have you been?!" the boy exclaimed, a surprised and delighted look on his angelic face and shining in his bright blue eyes.

"Alright. You Quatre?" He held back from busting into interrogation mode, he hadn't spoken with Quatre in a long time and he knew better now, than to start off a long absence like that.

"I'm quite well. I've been meaning to get a hold of you but it seems thing just keep popping up." he said, brows furling cutely, "I try and make time for everybody to get together, but this past year has just been hectic. I make time, something else fills it up. Guess starting a new division of the Winner corporation would do that..." he mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed.

The former pilot of Sandrock had always been the one to bring them all together it seemed. In their heart of hearts, all of them secretly really did want to see their old friends again. But none of them other than the bubbly blond had the sense or willingness to pull it together. It'd been over a year since he'd been in the company of Quatre and the somber faced circus clown. Even longer... _Much_ longer for a certain braided American.

"How is Trowa?" Heero found himself asking, and really actually wanting to know. The quiet French boy was still an important part of his life even if they weren't much in touch anymore... even though Heero wouldn't admit it.

The other boys face brighten considerably at the mention of his loving boyfriends name, "Oh, he's great. He's been very happy lately, putting show plans together with Catherine. He seems very content anymore."

Of course Trowa would be content. He and Quatre had come out and openly stated their relationship almost seven years ago now. Who wouldn't be happy to be living such a wonderful, fulfilling life such as that? All the pilots had been aware of their feelings long before the two love-sick kids had even said a word. Reading people came with the job.

"I hope so. Wufei sends his regards." his nasal monotone voice didn't sound as monotone to him anymore. It was still the same voice, same tone, same sound... But it was different. His words held the slightest bit of feeling. He was surprised.

"Another person I've been meaning to talk to..." Quatre muttered in soft reply, golden brows knitting again for a quiet moment.

"Quatre?" he questioned, drawing the desert prince out of his musings.

"Yes?" was his short and simple, yet interested and curious reply. Bright brows raised slightly as if to urge Heero on, he rested his small chin on a soft, small palm.

"I uh... Somebody broke in my house today and turned my T.V. on the Home Shopping Network and left me flowers with a card." he blurted out, deciding on the shorter of the two versions. Having just pulled a Duo, he wondered what had come over him. It was unlike him to... blurt anything out. Perhaps he really had changed...

Quatre was silent for a minute, his cheerful face looking thoughtful. Finally, "What kind of flowers?"

Heeros brows furrowed as he replied with a bit of wonder, "Roses..."

Cocking his cute head slightly to the side, Quatre said in that mellow voice of his, "Red?"

The Japanese boy simply nodded, unaware as to what this had to do with anything. Slightly confused he watched as Quatre asked him another question, this one seeming to make a bit more sense than the last one. A _bit_.

"What did the card say?" Quatre asked softly, curious.

He's not even seeing the point in this is he? Somebody broke in, who the hell cares what they wrote on the card...

"Heero...?"

He snapped out of it and held the card up to read it, " 'Been missing you' ."

"Anything else?" Quatre asked expectantly.

"A number," Squinting only slightly Heero made out the tiny numbers scrawled messily on the otherwise blank card, "12." The ex-wing pilot held up the card to the vid-cam and showed it to the boy at the other end.

"Well... Hmmm..." Quatre tried his best to look thoughtful but there was a knowing smirk encompassing his angelic face.

"Share." Heero grunted expectantly, dark brows coming down over his keenly annoyed eyes. Quatre was aware of something and wasn't planning on telling.

"Share what?" he said innocently enough, but the kid was just plain bad at lying. Not even his best innocent voice, which was _damn_ good, could cover up the boys lie from Heero.

"Share what you know." The other former Gundam pilot narrowed his icy eyes in the you-better-tell-me-or-else-I'll-rip-out-your-kidneys way he did when he wanted questioning to go faster. _Much_ faster in this case.

Instead, he got the opposite reaction from what he wanted, Quatre simply laughed heartily. "Heero, calm down. It's nothing pertaining to this, I was just messing with you."

The dark chocolate haired boy muttered something about Trowas newfound humor rubbing off on blonds as well before saying, "Well, do you know anything?"

"No Heero, I'm sorry, I really haven't got a clue." the blond said sincerely. _Very_ sincerely.

"Alright, I have to go grocery shopping so I guess I'll contact you later." And then, almost as an after-thought he added, "Tell Trowa I said hello."

"Good bye Heero."

But the japanese boy turned of the monitor to quickly to see the mischievous, hopeless-romantic look that fell on his long time friends face. Maybe if he'd seen it, he would've had an inkling of things to come.

With a disgruntled sigh Heero ran a hand through his messy hair, only to have it flip right back into it's usual spot. After shuffling back into the boring white living room he flicked off the T.V. with a jab of his long finger. He turned from the extremely normal black television to leave the room but found his sock clad feet rooted in their places.

Blue oriental eyes focused on the blood red blooms situated on his simple coffee table. He found that he really did like flowers. The quiet way they seemed to brighten up the room with nothing more than a little bit of beauty... _Just like a certain smile could._

And with that last thought he found his small nose buried in the petals, sucking up their fragrance. He'd never been aware that he liked their smell so much either. It was a bit of a shock that he could hold a fondness in his heart for something so pointless as a flower.

Stepping slightly back, he stared at the fresh smelling roses, getting a deep feeling in the pit of his empty stomach after a while. Dark brows coming together once again that day, this time in wonderance of both the flowers and the feeling unfurling in the bottomless pocket of his stomach.

Finally gathering his scattered wits enough to turn away and leave the thoughtful blooms, he strode from the crime scene into his sterile kitchen. Faint light streamed lazily in through his practical white blinds. Pulling harshly on one of the cords, the blinds abruptly shot up, causing the fading light to spill merrily into the normally dark kitchen.

Fake sunlight graced the white and gray marbled counter tops and spewed across the checkered tile floor like a fast moving fog. It bounced cheerfully off of the metallic refrigerator and silvery, spotless stove. Light flicked around the room, off of all the refracting surfaces in the room. Pots and pans hung neatly over the stove caused small dots of bright light to speckle the ceiling.

Heero missed the shocking transformation of his kitchen, to busy staring moodily out of glass imbedded in white painted wooden frames. Resting a narrow hip on the newly exposed window, he crossed his thin yet muscular arms over his still chest in his usual thoughtful fashion. The streets below were busy and full of city hustle and bustle.

Finally, the oriental boy expelled a long pent up sigh and closed his tired and confused eyes, letting his heavy head loll forward a little. Dark bangs, the color of sinful dark chocolate blocked his eyes from the view of the world outside when he opened them again. There was just something not right about his life. Something was terribly out of place, even he notice that.

Something was missing and he was having trouble putting a finger on it. His wonderful routine life just didn't seem so... wonderful anymore. There was a heavy silence in his heart and it seemed to will his heart not to beat. He was losing his sense of will. His will to wake up when his internal clock demanded harshly for him to. His will to jump in that cold unforgiving shower and right back out again moments later. His will to work long hours simply staring at a computer screen and punching in letters and digits seemed frayed.

He had no idea what was going on, but whatever it was, it'd been going on for quite some time now. His head forever caught up in the clouds, floating on nothing. His life just wasn't like before. He couldn't figure out what'd changed really, but it'd done such a thorough job of fucking with his head that it took long hours for the soldier to get to sleep anymore, though he was totally exaughsted.

A fleeting image flowed across the back of his eyes and he started. "That-..." his thought went unfinished as he tossed it to the back of his mind, compressed it as he'd done for years. _Perhaps it's hard to find out what went wrong when you won't even let yourself examine the evidence_, his mind stated softly in that soft, knowing voice that had been once been mellowed out to be reserved for one person and one only.

"Reserved for a rainy day Heero.. Reserved for an oh so stormy say..." he stated softly, to no one other than his troubled self. Pushing himself away from the window, he jerked the string again, sending the blinds careening down to block away the light once more. Pushing a slim and nimble hand through his hair once more, he strode over to the phone.

There, penned in his own neat black writing on the top yellow leaf of paper in a tablet, was his simple grocery list. Tearing it away, he looked it over, memorizing each and every object. Once his watchful blue eyes wandered over the last object on his list he carelessly crumpled the unneeded slip of paper in a strained fist. Tossing it in the blue plastic trashcan on his way out, he exited the darkening room with his natural grace.

Creature of routine, he slid on his shoes at the door, while at the same time sliding on a worn leather jacket. The jacket was defiantly not Yuy style but it wasn't his, but instead it had been someone else's gift to him. It was already worn and slightly torn when it had been given to him and all the more special for it. Shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he turned the jackets smooth collar right side out and jammed his keys in his pocket.

After that, he turned to a small silver key pad located on the empty white wall next to the simple, yet surprisingly painted black, wooden door. Punching in another five digit code, different than the one he'd used on the outside, he nodded slightly when he heard the quiet beep of recognition. And with that, through the open portal he went, slamming the unseemingly high tech door behind him.


	2. Candy flavored content

****

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

**__**

Chapter Two

Candy flavored content

A nice heavy downpour had erupted by the time the moody ex-pilot finally made his way out of the large, chain grocery store. Cursing loudly and inaudibly in his native language, he stepped out from under the bright lighted awning and out into the rain. Stepping to the curb he surveyed cars of all shapes, colors and sizes hurry by. Watching as he saw an empty yellow cab make its way towards his lonely spot on the sidewalk he held up his leather clad arm and hailed it.

A sigh of relief came from his lips as the car veered over to the curb and stopped expectantly. Throwing open the brightly painted door, he gladly slid in the back seat.

"Where I go?" The man who turned around in the drivers seat was defiantly foreign, even to this colony. He had a large white turban and dark swarthy skin. But he looked friendly enough, his face in a small polite smile as if to say, "Can I help you?"

"78 Carson Street, Astre Complex." Heero stated quietly. Once the driver had turned himself around and replaced his tanned hands on the steering wheel, the japanese boy turned his attention to the world outside.

Rain made wide random tracks down the thick glass, obscuring the view as the streets sped by. Blue eyes simply stared vaguely through the window, unfazed by the liquid. There were a few turns here and there but the ride seemed to take only moments, the vehicle stopping right in front of his building. The man turned around in his seat again, same polite smile on his face.

"How much do I owe you?" Heero said, already digging in his pocket for his wallet.

"Five credit please." The man said in his heavily accented voice, watching as his passenger pulled out the specified amount and placed it in his outstretched hand. "Thank you." 

The gundam pilot merely nodded his welcome and slid out of the cab, pulling his two bags of food along with him. He didn't bother to run to the door of his apartment building as other people were doing, he simply walked at his normal, reserved pace to the overhang. There he shook his head, sending droplets of water flying from their unwelcome haven in his thick brown mane. The door opened for him and he refused to look around the lobby as he walked towards the elevators on the opposite wall.

He frowned about as dark as possible when he saw that all four of the elevators were currently in use which could do nothing other then agitate the hacker. He walked with an irritated sigh to the last one on the right. A hard jab on the large button expectantly and he stood still as he watched the number indicating the floor in which the elevator was on tick down in a surprising time. At long last the doors tinged open and the only passenger strolled quickly out.

Heero watched curiously out of the corner of his eyes as the man walked away. He seemed familiar even though Heero knew he defiantly wasn't from this building. The former pilot of wing zero watched with interest as this man with a black baseball cap drawn firmly down to obscure his face walked, with a cheerful bounce in his step, right out of the front entrance. If Heero really thought about it he could've sworn he saw a huge grin on that guys deeply shadowed face.

__

i was waiting for a cross-town train in

the london underground when it struck me

that i've been waiting since birth to find a

love that would look and sound like a movie

Shaking his head sharply to make the suspicious thoughts disappear from his mind, he entered the large elevator and pressed 12, watching it light up the small round button. Large thick doors closed slowly before the room jumped to life and zoomed upwards. Watching the numbers become was not much of a chore as he silently thanked whichever god had broken the speaker in the place. He was in no mood to deal with the irritating, incessant music that played loudly over the speakers.

Glancing up he noticed what seemed to be severed wires all along the ceiling. A small, appreciative smile appeared on his face as he thought of whoever had thought to cut the music off.

__

so i changed my plans i rented a camera and

a van and then i called you

"i need to pretend that we are in love

again." and you agreed to

There was just to much going on in his mind right now. To much in his poor troubled mind to deal with the out of tune, out of date music that flowed out of elevators speakers, pretending to be tasteful jazz. Curling his lip at this thought he strolled down the hallway towards his apartment. There was just no getting around this... His mind really was on the fritz.

Yet another sigh escaped the pilots mouth that day, this one much more troubled and tired than all the rest. Juggling the glossy blue plastic grocery bag Heero dug around in his coat pocket, searching for his keys. Once said keys were retrieved he dialed in the code on the key pad, just as he had done earlier that day. Jamming his key in the lock with about as little care as anyone could ever see, he turned it. All he wanted to do was be home.

__

i want so badly to believe that "there is truth,

and love is real"

and i want life in every word to the extent

that it's absurd

With that thought still in mind he went through the door and shut it quietly behind him. All he wanted was to be home... The thought echoed over and over in his mind, as if he'd never even thought anything of the like before. Was this his home? Was this where he wanted to be?

His mind said yes. It screamed it, yelled it, droned it sickeningly, repeatedly, in its overly persuasive way. But his heart, in its quiet, ever beating and soft way, told him no. It was telling him that his home was somewhere else. Somewhere off in the galaxy of shining stars and milky blacks. Somewhere most likely very far away...

__

Or maybe just with someone_ very far away..._

__

i greased the lens and framed the shot using

a friend as my stand-in

the script it called for rain but it was clear

that day so we faked it

He barely felt the plastic handle slip from his slackened grip and tumble to the ground. The young japanese man didn't seem to care at this point. It seemed he was fighting a loosing war. But loosing was something he had never been taught to deal with or had ever even experienced. Actually, he'd lost once... He'd lost once and that'd all it'd taken to start this whole loosing streak. _I understand why people hate loosing now... I get it... It makes sense to me now... This pain... It hurts..._

In this instant he wasn't the perfect soldier anymore, he was just a scared, lost and hurt little boy. In his heart, he just wanted to go home. Just go home and let that little boy inside smile again. He wanted to hear him laugh and smile and bounce all around like he used to... Like he _used_ to...

__

the marker snapped and i yelled "quiet on

the set" and the called "action!"

and i kissed you in a style clark gable would

have admired (i thought it classic)

Heero couldn't feel his face falling into that same sad frown. He couldn't feel anything really, except that child inside crying. All he wanted to do was cry along, to feel drops of liquid slipping down his skin. Just wanted to have that salty taste of tears on his lips. To cry like he never had. Just to cry along with that kid inside and get rid of all the pain. He wanted it like he hadn't wanted anything in a long time.

It was beginning to grow and be just as important as the need for food or water. It was suffocating. He wanted to cry away all the sadness and the loneliness and the pain. In his mind he could almost see everything disappearing in a sad single tear down his cheek. But knowing that couldn't happen, knowing it didn't work that way, he could feel his soldier mask begin to slid itself over his face again. _Maybe I haven't changed after all..._

__

i want so badly to believe that "there is truth,

that love is real"

and i want life in every word to the extent

that it's absurd

And for that the little Heero inside sobbed harder until he just couldn't take it anymore. Twin lines of liquid made their way down his stiff cheeks and he felt release like he hadn't felt in so long. He just stood there, in the entryway of his classy upscale apartment, grocery bags on littered either side of him, soaking wet with artificial rain and... crying.

It was a cry for himself and he knew it. For everything he was and everything he wished he could let himself be, he cried. But it wasn't just that little one inside him crying, the perfect soldiers defenses had crumbled like a weak castle wall and he to sobbed. The stoic mask was thrown against the wall, stepped on, beaten, battered and left dirty and broken on the ground to be disposed of.

__

i know you're wise beyond your years, but

do you ever get the fear

that your perfect verse is just a lie you tell

yourself to help you get by?

Opening his shimmering blue eyes to the world he sniffed so that he could breath a little better and instead of wiping his tears away, he rubbed the back of his hand across his nose several times. Sliding off his much loved jacket and battered shoes he picked up his long forgotten food stuffs and walked into the kitchen, tears still in place.

There was a kind of relief flooding and ebbing through his entire body. Every limb, every portion of his body felt it. And it felt damn good. He'd never realized that crying could make you feel... Good. Not that it'd made any of the loneliness or any of that really go away but... It gave him some kind of relief. Another sniff was issued by the japanese boy as he sorted his things and put them in their appropriate places with unexpected energy.

He rolled his shoulders when the chore was done and he stepped back into the hallway. Deciding on turning in for an early night he wanted to go get some shut eye but something told him the living room was the ticket. _I didn't even know my body housed intuition..._ He thought sarcastically when he strolled through the living room door to find yet another thing gracing his simple coffee table. There, next to his mysterious roses was a box. A pretty white rectangular box, looking much like a glossy bakery box, adorned with a cute red ribbon tied around it like a Christmas package.

A card was attached to this to, just as one had been with the roses. A confused look twerked his features as he pulled the almost blank white card out from under the ribbon.

__

"Hope your missing me too" 12

A confused, perplexed, lost and somehow pleased look fell on his features and he actually smiled some. It was all to confusing but he felt like it was all being led somewhere so for once, he just decided to kick back and be led along. Sliding the ribbon carefully off the box, he opened it to find a surprising sight. A feeling of extreme surprise and pleasure rocketed through his body. It looked like... But was it really...?

Just to be sure, before he got _to_ excited, he pulled a small dark brown ball out of the box and popped it in his mouth without a second thought. Homemade dark chocolate and peanut butter melted around his teeth as he chewed. Damned if it wasn't. His favorite food ever, _ever_, most defiantly was the small round candies populating the box he held in his hand to the rim.

Homemade bullseye. Ah, the power of chocolate. A thoroughly contented sigh found itself tumbling from his lips just before he shoved another one in his expectant mouth. After that one savory morsel was gone, he put the lid back on the box, solely because he didn't trust his stomach around them and he did want to save them for a while.

Scratching his head in thought, he wondered again vaguely who had done it. It was obviously the same person. But who?? Shaking his head in disdain, he cleared his extremely lost thoughts and turned to leave the room. He'd been lost a lot lately... Actually he'd been lost for some time now. _Some time now? _His mind said softly, _No, no. Some time now doesn't express how long I've been lost... It just doesn't compare to how long I've really been lost... Ever since I left him..._

Heero barely made it to his bedroom before the thought came into his head, sticking in his mind and echoing over and over again as the thought in the hallway had earlier. It was deafening, sickening and tiring. He let himself fall back onto the neatly made blue comforter of his bed. Was that why? Was it bec-

A loud crash shuddered through his house just as the lights cut out and he almost jumped before he realized that it was thunder. "Stupid fools never understand they suck the colonies power dry with those dumb stunts of theirs..."

__

I'd said this was all saved for a rainy day and I think this is about as rainy as they come. Duo... There was a topic he'd long refrained from bringing up. Even if he was a subject of everything that entered in his mind.... Ahhhh Duo...

They'd been together all through the war and even after. The long haired American had been his best friend even when he didn't know what that was. He'd been the one to open up Heero with his grins and constantly cheerful attitude. Even as cold as Heero acted, Duo never gave up, just ignored the cold voice and dark glares. And that night that Duo'd kissed him...

__

I guess that was the first night I really knew... Everything had just taken off from there, from that sunny day towards the end of the war... Things were just never the same again. Things escalated and feelings grew and Heero experienced emotions he never knew existed... He was completely amazed by this grinning maniac obsessed with death. There was nothing about Duo that didn't bring him absolute and complete joy. He'd been there with Duo all after the war, years in fact and yet... And yet he hadn't been able to admit they had a relationship. He'd acted in public as though they were only friends.

Duo had decided he wanted more, he wanted Heero to be with him and be proud of it, of him. And Heero had refused. He just hadn't been able to deal with what he was feeling. To admit to the world that he was with Duo was to open up a whole new world of feeling. He didn't want to open Pandora's box. To admit that to the world would have been to admit that to himself as well... Which he just couldn't do.

And his cute american had grown sad after that, no matter of kisses could make him smile. A _real_ genuine smile, not a fake one that he put on just for show to make the rest of the world happy. He gave so much to Heero and only wanted so little back. But Heero just couldn't give.

The short haired boy just couldn't give something that he didn't have. Duo had asked for his love and Heero hadn't been able to give that to him. He couldn't find it, didn't even know what it was. And so, each day that Duo had grown sadder, so had Heero. He grew so depressed that he'd hurt Duo that he broke it off, just up and left. It was the only thing he knew. He wasn't programmed to deal with any emotion, much less one as deep and painful as that.

He'd missed his friend to the core of his being everyday since the one where he'd boarded that shuttle off the earth. And yet he couldn't bring himself to do anything. Years had passed since he'd seen his lovers face and each day that dragged by without him seemed like an eternity. A eternity of pain and suffering.

A sudden realization caused his eyes to snap open in a quick instant. Was that why is hurt? Did it hurt because... Did it hurt because he really did love that stupid American? Was that why it hurt? Had he just been to scared, to stupid to see it?

Yes, yes he had. That's why it hurt. That's why the pain. That's why the loneliness. That's why everyday seemed like it was never going to end. Because it wasn't filled with the one he loved. Or even hope of seeing the one he loved... He loved someone... He loved Duo...

And he'd known it to. He'd known it for so long and denied it even to his inner most self. There was no getting around the fact that he'd simply ignored this oh so important feeling of his. He'd refused to let himself be acknowledged as a human being with real human emotions... And he'd paid the price...

This day had defiantly been a day for revelations he thought with a tiny smile as the lights flicked back on and he jumped carefully from the bed. Not a second more and he was in the kitchen, picking up the phone, he just had to know. He just had to know if what he was feeling was really love or not.

Suddenly, Quatres sleepy face appeared on his screen, "Oh Heero! What a Surprise, calling again? In one day, wow..."

"What does love feel like?" he asked, his face expectant and waiting.

The blond was obviously caught completely off guard, "...What??"

"What does love feel like?" he repeated his question, waiting for it to sink in.

The Arabian, still thoroughly confused, scratched his head for a moment then said, "... Well... Let's see... It's when you're around this person... and just to be around them makes you happy. Just them, they don't have to even be doing anything... but it makes you smile. And when you're away from them... When you're away from them it makes you sad and very lonely and..."

Heero just waited for Quatre who had a wistful look on his face, to finish. "... it's so hard to be away from them. You miss them every moment, every second of that time they're gone. I guess that's about more or less what... Well, what I think love is." A big smile appeared on his face as he thought of how it applied to he and Trowa.

"Thanks Quatre, I have to go now." Heero said, as though it explained the strange question all to well.

"But..?... Why... That..." Quatre's golden boyish brow moved around in several different ways expressing his confusion before it was put to rest with a sigh. Heero was just going to be Heero, there was no way to ever get around it. Since his understanding of Heero and his moods and actions he said simply, "Alright, I'll talk to you soon."

After hanging up the phone, Heero simply stood there. Not moving at all just standing there, much to lost in thought to bother with actions.

__

So I love Duo Maxwell...

What a _surprise_ that was now. Everything Quatre had said had applied to him and his feelings. He found himself... proud to have those feelings in his heart. He wondered if Duo would be proud of him, if Duo would care.

He found himself pondering whether or not Duo still cared about him, whether or not he still... If he still loved him, even a little anymore. A small sigh fell from his lips in a very careless way as he made his way over to the fridge and opened it, pulling out a carton of orange juice. Finding his way over to the cabinet he opened it and pulled out a random glass, pouring the citrusy liquid in generously.

Taking a sip he let his eyes drift the phone and stick there, glued as if with crazy glue. Setting down his glass he walked over to it and picked up the receiver, simply looking at it. A small smile toyed with his lips as he just stared at it, hearing the dial tone echo to his ears.

Finally he began to press his long, slim and nimble fingers to the different numbers. A long string of oh so familiar digits were entered and only then did he feel nervousness grip a firm fist in his stomach. He was going to talk to Duo... He was going to actually hear his voice after... After all this time...

It was even scarier when the first ring was issued through the ear piece.


	3. Always missing my angel

****

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

****

Chapter 3

Always missing my angel

__

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... God damn it! Pick up already! This is the first time I call in years_ and the baka can't even pick up the damn phone!_

Heero glared resolutely at the vid-screen and put a hand on his hip in aggravation. _What the hell..._ Finally, the line crackled a bit and the ringing ceased. A big gulp of air filled Heeros lungs as he waited for the person on the other end to say something. He'd never been so nervous in his entire_ life_.

"Hey, you've got the Maxwell's Death and Destruction Garage, MDD for short. I'm not around right now butcha know I always come back after a while. So just drop me a message and I'll get back ta ya. Later."

A deep gust of carbon dioxide was expelled from his lungs the second the answering machine message clicked off. So he wasn't home... But his voice... It was defiantly still his same beautiful voice. Heero smiled a bit and set the receiver back on its cradle. So his little demon was out playing right now? He'd just try back a little later and be a little less nervous.

Checking his watch, Heero decided that it was defiantly time to call it a night. He'd lost much to much sleep lately and though he was quite used to running on two hours of sleep for several days straight, his only getting a couple hours of sleep for months straight was just not right. He strolled into his bedroom with a bit more flourish in his step than usual and stripped down to a pair of simple blue boxers before crawling under the covers and turning out the light.

He loved his Duo... And he was going to try and get him back...

__

What a... wonderful day... Maybe rainy days really are good for something...

His sleep that night came swift and lasted long. It wasn't until late the next morning before his internal clock finally got through to his brain and succeeded in rousing the sleep fogged pilot.

One blue eyes slid open from its haven buried in the soft feather pillow to peer at the small digital clock laying next to the bed. The small green numbers brightly proclaimed 8:32. Heero blinked several times to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things before it truly sank in that he'd slept long overdue what he usually did. Shocked, he jumped from the bed and rushed head long into the shower. There was to much work that he had to do today to be sleeping half it.

The shower woke him up more than he realized and hopped out on moments after he'd stepped in. A sigh of courage was issued from his nervous lips as he buttoned his worn blue jeans and padded barefoot to the kitchen. _Nervous eh? I guess that's what this is... Never been nervous before..._

He simply stared many long moments at the phone in silence, as though he were willing Duo to call him. He really wished the american would, it would make this whole business a lot easier. Heero never was good at fixing problems or broken hearts. It just wasn't his strong point... That was Duo's department.

__

For Christ's sake, how hard can it be? Pick up the damn phone and dial the stupid number. Seriously, it's not that hard. He coached himself as he tentatively placed his hand on the smooth handle. But the second his fingers touched the phones surface he pulled it back, like it was scalding hot and he was sensitive to heat. _YUY! If you're going to call him, do it now! No reason to waste the whole day simply _staring_ at the phone, _wishing_ you were talking to him. CALL! _NOW.

With that last piece of pep talk he wrapped his long fingers around the white handle and pulled it jerkily from it resting place. How funny it was that he got nervous during the one thing he actually should be calm during. Nothing else really required his total and absolute calm and yet he was... all the time... except of course for the time when he really wished he was. But that was the way everything in the world worked right? You may want something but if you get it, it usually comes at the very time you don't want it. A while ago he would have wished he could be nervous, just to prove that he was, in fact, human.

Finally he willed himself to press in each digit, his heart beating faster with every number dialed. Wiping his sweaty palms on the thigh of his jeans he tried to calm himself, to no satisfaction. _God I love this man..._

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Again??? Where was he??? Glancing at the clock he thrust the ball of his palm against his forehead, of course! It was only seven, Duo wouldn't even _think_ about waking up for about four more hours... And that was if he was lucky. _Really_ lucky.

"Hey, you've got the Maxwell's Death and Destruction Garage, MDD for short. I'm not around right now butcha know I always come back after a while. So just drop me a message and I'll get back ta ya. Later."

Heero smiled a bit and listened to Duos voice once again, really wishing he could see him. He'd missed Duo for so very long. Now that he could admit it he felt even worse that he'd denied it so long. He'd wasted so much time trying to refuse love. And now, when he really wanted to tell Duo how he felt, he couldn't tell him. He was dieing to get it over with and just tell said braided man his new revelations of the heart and have him back. He couldn't wait for Duo to be _his Duo_ again. It was really pissing him off that the most he could do about the way he felt was to sit around and try to call Duo.

But what if the reason Duo wasn't picking up the phone wasn't because he was asleep... What if Duo was with someone else...? Perhaps that had been why he hadn't been home late last night when he'd called for the first time... Heero felt his heart tearing apart. That'd be just his luck. When he finally figures out what he'd been doing all those years, he wants Duo back and Duo's already found someone. He was stupid to think that the Duo would be together with him again just because he called and told him he was in love...

Groaning loudly at his own oblivious stupidity and for getting way ahead of himself, he set the phone carefully down on the cradle and shook his head with about as much self disdain as any man of his age could manage. Who was he to go jumping to those conclusions? And so what if Duo had found someone else? It was a free world and there was defiantly no law against finding someone to love. But it would mean Heero getting his new heart broken... Which he wasn't so sure if he could handle...

Frustrated, angry, lost, confused, sad, anxious... _What a lovely string of feelings I'm having..._

A fretful and somehow calming sigh was issued audibly for the japanese mans mouth as he ran slim fingers through messy bangs and marched over to the refrigerator. Breakfast and a newspaper... What a way to take your mind off something...

By seven o'clock he was pushing sizzling pork strips all around a skillet. _Great, just what I need, a gigantic lump of fat to push down all the worrying and anxiousness... Hope I don't puke it..._

The bacon was somehow soothing as it rolled around his mouth, causing a loud crunch now and then as he perched himself comfortably on the couch, directly in front of CNN Colony. Shoving another piece of bacon dripping with grease, not far behind the one he'd just swallowed, he let his oriental eyes skim over the stocks rushing across the bottom of the screen during a commercial break. _What a day, what a day..._ He sighed then, picking up the last piece of bacon off of the white plate to look at it from all angles. How ugly the piece of food looked and yet could oddly taste so good. Shrugging off the thought, he pushed the long strip in through his waiting lips and chewed heartily. There wasn't much to do today, might as well take his time.

__

"There was an accident at the intersection of Jestive and Kioni today, not much can be explained. It seems that both drivers have disappeared from the scene leaving nothing but their dented vehicles behind. In one car, a black Honda, there's been a report of music coming from the tape player. No one can seem to make it stop but..."

That was about the time Heero quit listening. Such things were unimportant and had absolutely no effect on his life. Brushing his hands on his pant legs as if he were brushing away the world, he stood and carried his greasy plate to the kitchen. _Sometimes... Sometimes life can get just so boring._

A series of loud beeps signaled a stiffening in the pilots back as he straightened from rising off the dish. It had been a while since he'd gotten a job offer, he was beginning to wonder if he was losing his touch. Strolling into his room, not minding that the soldier side of himself was coming back into view. It was part of his job. The perfect soldier was essential to making a living. And he made a damn good living.

Flipping open the slight metallic silver laptop he watched with interest as the mail message spread across his screen before disappearing. In it's wake came a proposition that had to sit down for. This one was long, seemed important and paid well. Just what he needed to his mind off it's impending insanity.

His eyes darted over the information efficiently, in his fact and yet careful way, catching every word. This was interesting... So Ms. Relena Peacecraft, lady of the world, was bowing down to him for help? Well, that was nothing new. Actually it was quite old. So old he seriously thought about passing it up until the word mission came into view. That and the heavy price tag caught his undivided attention. She was working in collaboration with the preventors? Since when had pretty in pink cared about that honorable administration?

Although he dreaded the fact of actually having to converse with he and make nice, he figure it was sure to be a nice way to get away from it all... Even if he had to deal with the most oblivious girl in the world. He didn't use the word girl lightly. Though he admired her views of total pacifism, he completely despised her idol worship of him. It made her shrink into nothing more that a dotting school girl every time she got within three yards of him.

He'd dealt with it more than once, he could do it again. Opening up a reply form, he typed simply- _MISSION: ACCEPTED_

The short message blinked twice before it left the screen leaving behind only a small box declaring brightly that his email had been sent. Leaning back in his chair his closed his eyes in thought. It had been such a long time since he'd been out on a mission. Maybe it was time to jump back into the stream of things and see a glimpse of his old life. His old life had been pretty nice, he mused, even though it was thoroughly laced with fighting and death, it was also ridden with a certain braided youth that never failed to take him away from it all. It was so sad that he would result to going back to fighting again just to satisfy the sentimental part of himself.

__

Sentimental?… Dear good… I'm actually feeling _and saying it… _ A soft sigh fell from his lips, something he was prone to do while in deep thought. Man, how he missed all his friends. He'd rather be caught dead than to admit that out loud but it was true. He could at least admit it to himself, he missed them and their laughter an awful lot.

Though they'd been a very diverse and seemingly different group of people, they were actually very much alike. Each of them may have had different reasons for fighting in the war, but they were all on the same side. They worked together, on and off the battle field and bonded together unknowingly. They'd become more attached than any of them would admit, but it was there. A heavy and unbreakable friendship had formed. Time nor space could break it. Their hearts were all in the same place and he supposed that was something that had pulled them together. Peace and laughter was all they sought. Its easy to travel on a journey with someone when you plan on ending up in the same place.

But after the war they'd drifted apart. They still held the friendship in their hearts and visited every so often, had lunch, called, wrote. But they just all seemed to busy or to stubborn to admit that they missed each other. And so they had ended up on different sides of space.

Wufei, home to his country men of whom he had missed so dearly and worshiped him so greatly. Quatre, home to take over his fathers company and Trowa soon followed his lover there, to make a lovely little home on L4. Duo had barely been able to contain himself long enough to take the flight to New York City once the war was over. There he'd made himself know as the king of mechanics, his close friend Hilde helping out whenever needed.

And that's where Heero had followed him to. The large metropolis of New York City. With it bright lights and ever shining screens, it was Duos favorite place in the whole world. The Japanese boy had chased him there, much like a moth drawn to a flame. It was like he just couldn't be without the daily dose of chaos that was Duo Maxwell. He hadn't been sure until now why that had been but then again, who really had?

Pushing his hand through his chocolate hair, he wondered vaguely if he owned a comb. Throwing that thought aside, he stood from his stiff desk chair and strolled over to his closet, dragging out a simple blue backpack. After checking to make sure nothing was still in it, he kicked it over to the chest of drawers where he pulled out various pairs of pants and other clothing necessities.

It was time he got his life back on track. There would be time to get Duo back, he decided. But now was the time to take some time off from this routine life and take out some of his nervousness and anxiousness on whoever was unlucky enough to fuck around with the preventors. He knew he was usually only called in on the important jobs, so therefore he ranked this as something that could either be a total waste of time and pain in the ass or, a slight challenge with which he would enjoy.

He was hoping it would be the latter since he would have to be working with the queen of annoyance, Relena Peacecraft._ It had damn well be worth my time… Calling me in on some stupid matter… That's just like something she would do. _

"Oh Heero! We need your help, it's so_ important! The latte maker is broken and we need you to go out to the scary latte company and buy us a new one! I just can't _ live _without my lattes!" Just my fucking luck. She'd do that too. Like that time with the damn letter opener…_

He sighed with disdain at the memory and shook his head, zipping up the bag with one swift movement. His mind needed some much deserved work.

A jerky nod was issued by the young war veteran as he walked to the door of his sparse bedroom and flicked off the lights. Dropping the bag by the front door his laptop, held firmly under his arm, beeped loudly. In a few abnormally long strides, he made it to the living room and placed the laptop on the coffee table next to the vase of mystery roses, dropping to his knees.

Flipping his much loved piece of machinery open, his eyes scanned the screen of information. Finding that Ms. Darlian Peacecraft was in fact, _not_ leading him on anything that would be a waste of time, he let his body relax a little. Instead it was quite interesting and not at all something that came directly from her. This lovely piece of valuable information came straight from the top of the preventors and at this his interest was piqued.

Their missions were almost always worth while and challenging. But then again, he was the best. And the best was only called in when the others couldn't take care of it themselves. A small smirk of self-indulgence fell on his stiff lips as he read over the information once more before deleting the message. Rule number one: Mission information is never left written down on anything other than the notepad in his own mind.

He played a part of the message over in his mind once more before shutting off his laptop and placing it in his backpack. _'Meet at the Preventors main office in New York. All of your questions will be answered and all requirements and background of the mission will be given. We will expect you within the week…'_

Heaving up the heavy backpack easily, he hoisted it over one shoulder and typed in the lock code on his door. This would be a long visit away from L1 and he wondered how much time it would really take. All he'd been told was that there was a threat to the Earth Sphere Alliance. Not much more had been explained through the e-mail. If anything the message had been rather vague and general. When he was told about mission he was usually at least told his target. He wasn't even informed of it this time. Something cold curled a fist tight in his stomach as he boarded the elevator to the lobby. He had fought long and hard to achieve peace. He would _not_ stand for all that fighting and destruction to be put to waste for just another war.

To much death and destruction, chaos and mayhem had occurred during his lifetime. He had been sure this time it was for good, for a long time. It had barely been a decade. For Heero Yuy, ex-pilot of the mobile suit Gundam Wing-Zero, executer, destructor, destroyer, soldier, that was not good enough.

He had just discovered his heart and soul, he was not about to lose it again, to have it buried under the rumble of destruction and death that was war. It wasn't the fact of dieing, it was the fact that there was so much unfinished business he had to attend to. This whole Duo situation had to be resolved before he laid down quietly to die. There was no part of his body that would let him go to the other side before all of that had been put to rest.

The thick metal doors rolled open to reveal the lobby which he'd seen everyday for the past couple years. Glancing up at the large clock resting on the western wall he spied that it was almost ten o'clock. The shuttle to earth would be leaving in approximately one half hour. If he took a cab there it would take more than the allotted time. With a shrug of indifference and strolled out of his building with a simple nod to the doorman. Making a sharp left he strolled into the parking garage next to the building. The place seemed to be dead as a result, he guessed, of the somewhat early hour.

After taking the elevator of the building filled only with parking spaces, he walked off at the third floor. Glancing around he saw absolutely no one, not a soul inhabited the building… Well, this floor at least. He strolling over to a parking spot where only a small vehicle graced its space, covered with a tarp. With the jerk of a hand the tarp was removed to reveal the beautifully cared for motorcycle underneath.

No longer having Wing-Zero to take care of, this machine got all attention the late mobile suit had. And it showed. This finely tuned piece a machinery was washed waxed and built to a kind of perfection only Heero could manage. It shined with all it power and the money that he had invested into it. It was the only thing that had ever come close to becoming as important to his as his Wing had been.

Running an olive hand over the glossy black paint job, he smirked slightly. This would defiantly deposit him at his destination much faster. Placing his bag in the storage compartment carefully his smirk spread a bit. This was about the time he realized missions were something that he almost lived for. All the time management and other skills he'd been programmed for could be used to their limits during those missions. It's what made him feel almost alive, almost fulfilled, after months and years of being on his own.

It made him feel _human_. And human, he decided as he slid onto the bike and pushed back the kick-stand, was something he suddenly, with a surprising amount of desperation, wanted to be.

Alrighty! This is all I'm posting so far, so if you want me to continue with it, I'd like to hear it. Feedback is much appriciated!


	4. Something harder than before

****

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

**__**

Chapter Four

Something harder than before

The young Japanese man sat with surprising patience in the open lobby of the spaceport, waiting for his delayed flight to leave. He settled back and let his stiff shoulders rest against the back of the uniform chair. Looking around him he observed people walking through another boarding gate. He watched with sudden interest as one of the women standing at the gate broke down and fell to her knees, long black hair spread out around her on the floor.

There was something odd, he decided, about the way tears flowed from her eyes, as though they were desperate to meet the oxygen outside. She sat there for several moments all alone on her knees, small hands shakily covering her eyes. The man that she had been walking with hadn't turned around when she lost her cool. He'd simply handed the man at the counter his ticket and strolled through the portal, not even a backwards glance was sparred for the girl. Oblivious as anything, or the man had just wanted to _seem_ oblivious to the woman's emotional peril. It seemed as though he didn't care a bit that she'd broken into loud sobs at, what one would guess, his hasty departure.

Something pulled at Heeros surprisingly tender heartstrings at that scene. Once what he could figure was five minutes had passed and the girl still held her spot on the ground, he stood slowly with supreme cautiousness. There was something about her sadness that seemed to make him want to help her. Perhaps it was the fact that her grief some how oddly seemed twin to his. She quieted when he approached her and she looked up hesitantly when he stood over her. He imagined he must look quite intimidating like that, looming over her so darkly.

He was shocked when she put on a small smile but he quickly saw through it. Putting out a hand, he asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said softly, taking his offered hand and letting herself be pulled up. "Me and my tears, we're going to get married one day, I swear," her voice seemed to plead for him to understand, to sympathize. And something in him wanted badly to comply.

"Who was that man?" he found himself asking. He realized just then how very badly he'd missed having someone to talk to.

"Oh, just a friend." She wiped her bright green eyes harshly and mopped her nose with a simple white piece of cloth she'd produced from the white handbag she carried.

"Really?" He arched a brow in disbelief to show he wasn't buying it. She seemed such a nice girl, he actually wanted to know her story. Perhaps some of Duo's curiosity had rubbed off on him over those long years.

The girl surveyed him with bright eyes, deciding whether or not to share so much with a total stranger. At the end of her long countance of him she let out a short chuckle, "No. I love that man. But I work for the preventors, I have a new mission that I'm going to be away for while on. He doesn't like the fact I'm gone so much, I guess it pissed him off a bit to much this time. He said when I was finished doing my stupid job to find him."

Her situation reminded him enough of his own that he let out a small smile of irony before trying to turn it into a comforting one. "I'm sure you'll get back to him," he hoped that was comforting enough, he was a bit uneducated on what to do in the particular situation. Then he caught all of what she said and replied, "I'm on a preventors mission also miss."

"Oh really?" She looked extremely delighted at the thought and smiled. "I'm Raine. Raine Collier. And which one would you be?"

__

Which one would I be? Which one what? Choosing to ignore the 'which one' remark he said in his normal monotone voice, "Heero Yuy."

"Ah! Ex pilot of Wing Zero!" she exclaimed joyfully before saying just as brightly, "Pleased to meet you!" She seemed to be totally over the earlier occurrence with her boyfriend.

"Pleased to meet you also." He had thought people had forgotten about him and he was distressed to see that was an untrue remark. Running a hand through his ruffled hair he wondered what he was supposed to say at this point. Unsure and uneasy he was extremely grateful when a voice came over the loud speaker, _"Flight 008 is no longer delayed, all passengers please proceed to the third boarding gate immediately."_

"Well Heero, that'd be us." she said brightly, a large welcoming smile on her pretty face. She seemed much more concerned in making him happy than being cheered up.

He nodded dully and retrieved his backpack from where he'd left it in his former chair. After showing their tickets to an overly happy man at the counter whose smile was almost sickening, they strolled onto the plane. Again he was unsure of what to say when they took their seats, he did the only thing he could think of, he pulled out his laptop. He felt as though he was shutting her out in some way, but she didn't seem to mind, she simply focused on the movie showing on the screen in front of her. The flight seemed to go by in merely an instant, he couldn't believe he'd spent all that time on work and only finished a few jobs. Chalking it up to distraction and his wandering mind, he shut off his much loved machinery and packed it carefully away in that plain blue colored backpack of his.

The girl named Raine smiled brightly at him again and he felt something in his heart soften. When that girl smiled, it just lit up the room, made him feel as though everything in the world was going to be just fine. Her happiness was extremely infectious, he had to admit. He let himself smile back stiffly and followed her off the plane with a little less anxiousness than when he'd strolled on it.

"So, do you wanna take a cab to the office together?" she said in a voice that even _sounded_ like she was smiling. _What a charming girl,_ he thought with a slight, unexpected twitch of his lips.

"That'd be nice, I don't know where it is." He shrugged into the straps of his backpack and looked down at his feet, not knowing what else to do. She seemed so happy and bubbly all the time, it didn't feel comfortable to be in his normal silence around her.

"What a nice coincidence then! If we can just find a cab in this god-forsaken city..." she muttered in a relatively dark voice, a pout forming on her cute face as bright yellow cabs streamed by, ignoring her outstretched arm. That pout seemed to suit her and softened her intended dark voice to little more than a pretty women's comment.

At this last thought he studied her offered profile. It was slightly exotic and somehow plain at the very same time. Her open eyes were a bright invigorating shade of emerald green. The lashes that surrounded them were dark brown or black, he had yet to figure out the exact shade of her hair.

His eyes skimmed down the short forehead and small, pert nose that evened out into full pink lips, ending in a delicate chin. Her face was very beautiful, so beautiful he wondered why it didn't appeal to him in the least. The young Japanese man could easily admit she was nice to look at... he would just rather look at someone else. A particular someone, but somebody non the less.

Turning from both the girl and his musings, he raised his arm, a dark, unpleased look settling on his otherwise emotion wiped face. That same look was the one that always seemed to make cabs come in instant on L1. True to the record, not a moment later a bright yellow sedan pulled to a stop next to the couple. She looked at him with a strange, 'wow, you're a wonder' face and shook her head, opening the offered back door and sliding in. Following her lead, he shut the door and waited for her to direct the man to their destination.

"We'd like to go to the Phoenix Building on 42nd street please." She sat back after that and flashed Heero a blinding smile, yet another of her happy looks.

"Are you always this happy?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you always this silent?" she tore her eyes away from the world spinning around outside to pin him with a bright, inquisitive stare.

He shrugged simply in reply and turned his attention to the city scape that was soaring above them. She couldn't decide if he hadn't answered because he didn't know the answer, or because he just didn't feel like it. A slight pout formed on her face, as it had many times that day, as she mused over the complicated man that sat beside her. What a mystery he was with all his silence and dark looks. Raine couldn't help but wonder what was locked away under all that. There wasn't a spot in her mind that didn't try to imagine what was hidden so desperately. He was just such a paradox, it attracted her like a strong huge magnet.

Studying him should be an art form, she thought. Or perhaps a class of some kind. There was certainly much more to him than he showed to the average, everyday person. _And I,_ she thought sadly, _am just an average, everyday person to this lonely soul... I really wish I knew what he was like when he didn't look so... so heartbreakingly sad all the time. What kind of secrets are causing this? How many scares has the war left on him? God, how painfully lost he looks..._

He carefully watched and noted the change in his companions face. The emotions she showed so openly on her face changed every second, never stayed the same for more than a blink of the eye. She looked like she was in such deep thought she wouldn't notice the world falling apart around her. But then again, so must he a lot of the time. True as that was, he knew there was something wrong with her, she was definitely nothing like him.

A dark, thoughtful frown creased his own face, mirroring the one she wore. Opening his mouth to make some kind of comment he quickly shut it, deciding nothing good could come from his nosing around. He wasn't even good at it for Christ's sake, he could offer no advice that wasn't completely lame or totally overused. And so he settled with looking back out the window, figuring if she really wanted to talk about whatever it was that was bothering her, she could certainly find someone better than him.

"I really want an answer Heero."

The ex pilot turned to find her giving him the same look of thought and consideration as he'd been giving her only seconds ago. She definitely was a very determined person, he decided. His decision held true when she repeated, "Well, are you always so very silent?"

He gave a small, curt nod, finding that a real answer was not necessary. Just because she found the need to ask him questions didn't mean he felt the same need to say so much in return. Perhaps this was why he liked to be home alone sometimes. No nosy people to go around digging up unwanted remains of past wounds. His silence was his trademark. His brand. Few people over the years had come to see him in a conversation and he liked it that way. It was his personality, his way he guessed...

"Why?"

The second follow up question surprised him even more than the first and required more brain. "I just... am." It was the simplest and yet most thoughtful thing he'd ever said. Several moments went into considering a correct answer and yet none were found. There were certainly other things he could've said, but nothing that would've added up at all. He just... was. There was nothing outlandish about it. Weren't people allowed to be quiet anymore? Was there some kind of rule against it? Really, was it so horrible that his personality called for peace and quiet or destruction and mayhem? He, for one, preferred to have peace and quiet to the latter.

A lush set of lips turned downwards in slight displeasure at his answer but by the time she'd opened her mouth to ask yet another question the car had stopped promptly in front of their building. The cabbie turned around, large cigar hanging out of his toothless face. "That'd be ah... eleven credits if you will."

Heero placed the money in the pleased mans hand, not caring about the change, and jumped out of his seat, pulling his backpack along with him. He wondered if this mission was really a curse in disguise, much like he was finding this woman to be. She was sweet and sugar coated on the outside but the inside was annoyingly curious and observant. He didn't like observant people who loudly verbalized their findings. He especially hated people who thought they would simply die if they didn't figure out his whole psyche. She was generally a sweet, regular old pain in the ass.

Once he'd shaken his head more than once he was through the swivel doors and across the marble flooring. The woman sitting pertly at the large main desk opened her mouth to speak with him but once she'd done a double take she thought better. Heero Yuy was well known by face and name. She may have never seen him since they'd moved their office to New York but she remembered seeing him on a few occasions in the past. Remembering the looks he gave to those who stood in his way caused a large lump in her throat to be forcefully swallowed.

A few long strides landed him at the elevators were he searched over a directory until he found Une's floor. By the time his elevator made it to the lobby floor, Raine was standing beside him silently with a brooding stare focused straight ahead of her. The interior of the elevator was painted gold and that was the only thing she saw on the way up. Thinking she'd angered him in some way, she opted to keep her privacy-invading mouth shut this time. She leaned back against the wall, feet placed firmly on the floor.

He, on the other hand, stood in the middle of the moving room with ease and carelessness. Once they had landed on the designated floor, both people exited silently and walked down the hallway to where a single secretary's desk stood. Said woman was aging blond with hair pulled back tightly in a severe bun. Her brown eyes were adorned with small spectacles rests at the end of her small pert nose and looped with a colorful chain from one earpiece around to the other.

At the sound of them approaching, she looked up over her glass and surveyed them intensely. After harsh scrutiny, she deduced they passed inspection. "Can I be of help?" she asked in a surprisingly strong voice. One would have expected a frail weak voice to come from an old woman like her but it was instead a wise and all knowing one.

"I... We are here to see Lady Une. I am Raine Collier." she said brightly, her purse clasped with both small hands in front of her.

"Heero Yuy." he grunted carelessly while giving the room a good one over. It was a matter of seconds before he had every way of entering or exiting the room. A second more and he had good places to hide and steps between furniture mapped out. He supposed that when a young lady had once compared his mind to a super computer he should have been more flattered, since she was so very correct.

"Ah, she is expecting you. She is in lunch right now, you can wait in her office," the woman paused as she looked over the time slot on her appointment list and looked up again, "And Mr. Yuy, Ms. Peacecraft will be joining you today. I believe she left a message for you to the effect of, 'I'm so glad to be spending quality time with you.'"

The ex-pilot gave a sharp nod of courtesy to the woman before he let his upper lip curl in distaste. He wasn't prepared to deal with her yet. Thoroughly agitated about having to be kept waiting and annoyed at the fact the former queen would be paying an unexpected visit, he strolled in the room behind Raine. It was a ornately decorated room with its dark stained woods and oversized furniture. It held a library appeal to him and he guessed that was due in part to the full book shelves that were built into the architecture of three walls. He glanced over to find Raine staring blankly at the rug beside him.

He watched her glazed eyes stare at their special spot on the rug for several minutes before he sighed. It wasn't as hard as he thought to ask, "Are you ok?"

A look of surprise flashed across the black haired girls face before she shrugged slightly, "It's not your problem, I just met you."

Another shrug was emitted from him before she asked curiously, "Do you hate Ms. Relena very much?"

"You are observant." he said tartly before looking her coldly in the eyes.

"I have heard she is a total pain in the ass when it comes to you," she said with a face that mirrored one of a child who'd eaten something distasteful, "I wish I could fix your problem."

"She's under the impression that I will marry her one day." he grumbled in dark reply. Why she thought that, he would never come to know. Her mind worked in such strange ways, she seemed extremely complicated but he was beginning to think that perhaps she was so very simple that she only seemed complicated. Or perhaps she was just totally oblivious to his blunt and obvious dislike of her. He was always civil towards her, but the only time he really acted nice nice was when there was a job involved. If he didn't admire her ideals so much he'd probably have told her to fuck off already.

The mere thought of telling her such a thing sent a slight smirk spreading across his face. It really was a good scene he had going in his head. It was interrupted with, "Dumb broad?"

Surprise lingered long on his face before he replyed, "Haven't you met her?" Never had he heard any person say anything derogatory about Relena. Ever. It was like people were afraid that if they said anything bad that a grim reaper, disguised as a harmless fluffy squirrel would jump out of the trees and attack them viciously until they were sent to the bowels of hell. It was sad.

"Yes, I have. I thought she acted charming but I think she just puts that up for show," she contemplated Relena for a moment more before continuing, "I also think that she wants you so she can kart you around like a trophy of war. You'd make the perfect couple in her eyes I think."

"Do you think that?" he asked grimly, she seemed to get supreme enjoyment out of that comment.

But he was wrong. He could see that as those dark brows of her swooped down on her green eyes in disgust, "No, no and definitely not. You are my friend I would never set you up with a controlling woman such as that."

He raised a brow at the friend part but let it roll over, deciding not to spoil the nice mood they had going for them. "Really? When she gets here, she won't stop staring at me.." he grumbled angrily, a deep rumbling sound that was much like a quiet murmur.

"True, she-"

Raines eyes snapped to the door as she heard the doorknob being turned. Looking quickly back at Heeros face she saw a mixture of emotion: annoyance, foreboding, agony, anger, agitation, and a sense of frantic longing to be somewhere, anywhere else like she'd never experienced seeing on anyone's face before. And with seeing that face of his, she did the only thing possible in such situations, she used the first stupid idea that came to her mind. Strange and unexpected as it may be, she placed her hands firmly on his thighs, closed her eyes and pressed her lips flush against his.

He stiffened against her but he was much to stunned to push her away. That was quiet possibly the weirdest and most clever solution that had ever been thought of so quickly in his opinion. Relena Darlian-Peacecraft would not be pleased to stroll in and find her wish-he-was fiancé in lip lock with another female. It certainly didn't help that said female was beautiful and had met the former queen. It all added up to a nice clean break away in his mind. Ms. Peacecraft would not like that at all, not one bit...

And he was dead on, she didn't at all. She had opened the door cheerfully, expecting to see her Heero sitting there, waiting patiently for her gallant arrival. Instead she found him with his lips against another girl, which was quiet certainly not she. This scenario was not one of the ones she had imagined in her mind for her first time seeing the ex pilot in so long. She had expected it so little that she was to shocked to even move from her spot in the door way. Her thin, well-manicured hand still gripped the doorknob harshly as she watched the girls lips move against her Heeros mouth.

If someone had offered a humongous, outrageous amount of money to her at that moment to shut her jaw, she wouldn't have been able to. She was frozen to her place, her feet rooted to the floor. Blood ebbed boldly at her temples and she could do little more than to watch the scene play out in front of her. Her voice has deserted her in a time when she needed it most. Not a sound came from said voice box when she commanded it to. She seemed the only one frozen in time in a whirl wind of emotion. _I wonder what Heero's... best friend... knows about this... That little brat didn't tell me he had a girlfriend..._

That same brat was staring over her shoulder with as much surprise as the blond had. Yet, there was much more blood beating dully through his shattered heart than there was through his head. Duo Maxwell had come here expecting to surprise his long lost love and say he loved him, wanted him back and blah blah blah, happy ending, everybody goes home with smiles and laughter, happily ever fucking after... But of course he should've known that things never really happened that way. Once Une had told him that they were going to bring his good old pal Heero in on a mission he had readily agreed, deciding it would be a good way to meet back up again and convince Heero to love him.

But all his plans were set horribly a rye as some chick kissed him most thoroughly. Did Heero... love her? Was this his new girlfriend? Was that why Heero had seemingly forgotten about him? This girl, was she the reason why his heart was falling out of his chest right now?

__

i'll be the grapes fermented, bottled and

served with the table set in my finest suit

like a perfect gentleman

i'll be the fire escape that's bolted to the

ancient brick where you will sit and

contemplate you day

His poor heart felt as though it had been ripped from its comfortable place in his chest, thrown against the wall like a lacrosse ball in harsh after-school practice and shredded to pieces with a butcher knife. In other words, it hurt like a bitch. There were simply no words to describe the supreme and utter disappointment, sadness and loneliness that flowed through every part of his being. He was sure Heero wasn't rubbing it in his face, he didn't even know Duo'd be showing up... But the braided mechanic couldn't help but feel that way anyway.

__

i'll be the waterwings that save you if you

start drowning in an open tab when your

judgment's on the brink

i'll be the phonograph that plays your favorite

albums back as your lying there drifting off

to sleep...

i'll be the platform shoes and undo what

heredity's done to you: you won't have to

strain to look into my eyes

i'll be your winter coat buttoned and zipped

straight to the throat with the collar up so

you won't catch cold

Violet-Indigo eyes slipped shut, wanted to erase that scene from his ever lasting memory. He never wanted to see it again, it only reminded him over and over again of how stupid he was for making Heero go away. All the more stupid he felt for waiting so long to try and get him back... And even more dumb for feeling so heartbroken. He cleared his throat loudly and said in his deep, slightly growling voice he only used with extremely annoyed, "Would you like us to leave you two alone? I'm sure we could wait outside for a few moments until both of you are finished..."

__

i want to take you far from the cynics in this

town and kiss you on the mouth

we'll cut our bodies free from the tethers of

this scene, start a brand new colony

where everything will change, we'll give

ourselves new names (identities erased)

the sun will heat the ground under out bare

feet in this brand new colony

everything will change, ooo ooo....

A certain Japanese boys cobalt eyes snapped open in recognition of that voice. It wasn't Relenas as he'd expected to be saying those words, but an all to familiar one. Raine pulled away then, embarrassed that her ploy had not only succeeded in annoying Relena but also the other man.

And that was the moment, the moment he made eye contact with Duo for the first time in years that he realized that with the simple occurrence that had just happened, he'd royally fucked up all the plans he had to get Duo back. There was a lot of explaining to do, which was conveniently something he was extremely bad at. _Oh joy, look what I've done _now_. Does it ever end? Does this sick merry-go-round ever stop? I'd really like to get off now. I'm tired of it already and it's making me want to puke._

Relena chose that time to unfreeze herself and clear her own throat with uniform authority. "Yes, uh, anyways..."

Heero raised a brow slightly at her and let his eyes do all the irritated, deathly hateful talking to her as she came into the room. He'd paid dearly for that little scene to fuck with her head and he wasn't about to let it all go to waste now that he'd sent Duo's good thoughts of him swirling down the crapper. He'd try and explain it to the American later, hopefully he would understand. It couldn't be expected of him, but Heero could hope.

"Hello Ms. Relena." Raine said in an overly bright and cheery voice, as though she had not just been kissing a certain sexy hacker that sat right next to her. She also chose that voice because she knew Relena would take it as though the kiss was a very normal thing between the two of them. The little demons inside did a little dance at her scheming. Relena Peacecraft seriously needed to be set in her place once and for all.

"Hello Ms. Collier." Relena tried the voice that Raine had used on for size but it came out with a biting edge and she had to admit, a little bitter. "Heero." she gave a curt nod to him and took a seat in one of the chairs near the large desk and promptly crossed her slim ankles. _Damn whore..._

Taking my Heero. God, I've been trying for years to get him to notice me in that fashion and they've... Well, they couldn't have been together that long, I was just talking to Wufei about him last month... Stupid sluts are always getting in the way of real true love,_ such as what Heero and I share. _She looked pointedly at Heero for a second, studying his handsome and exotic features before becoming even more resolute than before. _He's mine, just as he always was. She may think that he's hers for now, but I'll change all that. It's only a matter of time..._

Raine watched with interest as Heeros eyes focused unwaveringly on the long haired individual as he made his way slowly across the room. Anxiousness and nervousness seemed to build up in her companion and she gave him a supportive smile to try and chase away what ever the reason for it was. After flashing him a smile, she to watched the man take a seat next to her, he was putting on a slight smirk that would have fooled anyone other than her. She'd put so many on herself, she noticed them. Fake smiles were something she could spot a mile away, and his was definitely one of them. _What a supremely complicated group of people I have stumbled upon. It feels like long history of pain and tragedy is deeply ingrained in them. How sad, they are such beautiful people..._

Duo stared into Heeros eyes for what felt like hours. He couldn't quiet figure out what his former Gundam comrade was trying to communicate to him, but what ever it was, it seemed dire and... _extremely_ hard for him to express. God how he'd missed staring into those depthless blue eyes, he could simply drown in them forever. It was saddening to think that they belonged to the woman sitting next to him, instead of the braided menace himself. Heero had looked at the girl only once or twice since Duo had come in the room and he was beginning to feel some form of hope rise in his chest.

Maybe Heero would take him back, he had to try. There was time to play things out and see, "Long time no see, eh, Hee-chan?"

His eyes softened like warm butter at that nickname and Duo took notice of the change with utter enjoyment. Perhaps he was wrong, maybe he did have a chance with his beautiful pilot. The mechanic widened his smirk into a toothy grin at his old veteran buddy and crossed his arms behind his head for a rest.

"Yes, it's been a very long time..." Heero observed Duo some more before adding on very quietly,

"Much to long Du-chan..."

The American could feel his ears perk up at the nickname that Heero called him. He had never used it very lightly before. There was something very touching and soft in Heeros eyes that he'd never seen there. It was something he couldn't put a finger one and didn't get the chance to, by the time he got around to unsuctioning his pupils from drowning in Heeros, the expression was gone.

"Heero, who would this be?" Raine asked him the question pointedly, her voice very curious, as it usually was. A slight pout was in place on her pretty face, also as usual. He hadn't known her very long, but she really wasn't a hard person to get attached to.

He actually looked at her with some sort of Heero-affection, she was becoming something like a little sister or something to him. He wasn't sure how it had all come about but, though she was nosy and annoying, she was also very sweet. He had a very hidden soft spot for sweet girls. That small look also didn't go unnoticed by Duo, he opted to keep the smile firmly on his face though, even as his mind and heart went through a roller coaster of emotions, soaring hope and free falling doubt.

"Duo Maxwell, Raine Collier. Ms. Collier, Duo Maxwell." Relena interjected in a harshly formal voice. She didn't seem to like the play of emotions that were enfolding in front of her. She liked it even less because she wasn't part of it. Heero had never shown very much affection at all towards her and she'd had herself convinced it was because he didn't know how to feel anything yet. She had herself believing that the way he acted towards her was as open as he got, perhaps even nicer then he was to anyone else. But that impression went crashing down around her when she saw the way he was towards the other two people in the room.

It was painfully obvious he cared for the two of them very much. More obvious was his apparent lack of interest in her. _Maybe he thinks that I'm to good for him... Maybe he thinks that I'll reject him. God knows around scum like that he'd feel good enough, probably better... What he needs is to be shown how much I love him, then he'll be able to express his feelings to me... I know they're there..._

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Maxwell." Raine said with a large smile on her face while extending a hand.

She was so sweet he could've sworn he had a cavity coming in already. _I'll end up needing a root canal if she'd this nice all the time... It's so cute... So cute it's almost sickening..._

He took her hand in his and smiled welcomingly in return, giving it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you to, and just call me Duo."

"Duo?" she asked as she slowly withdrew her hand, "You have a nice name. Just call me Raine."

Duo returned his arm to behind his head after a short nod and surveyed the room with fake interest. Une had always had a nice office, this one wasn't very different than the last one. He just needed to keep his eyes from boring into Heeros all day. The room seemed to break into a dull silence after the Raine spoke her remark. The room seemed to be heavy with its silence and reminded him much of a tomb. Not a clock ticked, nor did a phone ring or people walk. It was just silent. All four seemed to have found a nice little spot on the floor for them to call their own and stare at intently.

It wasn't until Heeros computer started beeping did anyone shake themselves out of their trance. The Japanese man slid out his laptop and perched it carefully across his thighs. A look of bland surprise and intrigue crossed his exotic features as he flipped it open and scrolled down the message. A small, almost secret smile appeared on his usually sullen face as he finished reading and closed the notebook, returning it to its safe place in his bag next to his feet.

It seemed that perhaps it was very quiet now, but soon the room would be teeming with noise. He could predict with very great accuracy that these ornate book lined walls would resound with sounds. It was only a matter of time… Only a matter of time…

{{{Sorry that took so long everybody, I've just been very busy. I've been getting ready for exams and all that hoopla. It took some time for me to get this all wrapped up to the point where I wanted it to be. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon to make up for the lateness of this one. Speaking of this one, what's everybody think? My spells a bit better, no? I read over it this time, instead of slapping it up there. I'm proud. Anyways, I'm done dragging it on. Expect a new chapter soon, review if you're still interested in this. Thanks!}}}


	5. Remember Me

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

**__**

Chapter Five

Remember me

The four young people sat in stiff silence, three of them wondering vaguely why the Japanese man in their midst was smiling so widely. Duo watched his old war time partner with something akin to surprise. It was out of the ordinary to see Heero smile for so long about something. Or smile so widely for that matter. So the two strange occurrences coupled together was puzzling.

Raine, not having known Heero nearly as long as the American, was perplexed herself. She had gotten from the moment she met him that he was not a man who smiled easily. It took a lot to draw a small tilt of the lips out of him. It was a major feat to get a grin on his face. And a grin seemed to be what his lips were going for. She raised dark brows to contemplate the reason for his apparent happiness. But it seemed that the quiet individual was much to complex for her to figure out in only one day. Defeated, she leaned back in her leather upholstered chair, crossed her ankles and resigned to close her weary eyes.

Two pairs of eyes were still focused on the oblivious man. One a strange violet-indigo mixture and the other a bright and yet somehow murky blue. The latter belonging to Relena. The good lady Peacecraft was having a hard time imagining what evoked such a reaction in Heero. In the great many years she'd known him, she'd barely known him to crack the slightest of smiles. Jealousy reared its ugly head as she watched his lips twitch up even more.

Lips that she hadn't touched even once. Lips that had only a short time ago been glued to another's. Today was a bad day for her to come to terms with her jealousy issues. A very bad day indeed. It seemed also that she had trouble with sharing what was hers. And Heero, was most definitely rightfully hers. Her own lips tightened into a thin line of irritation. She'd been trying for a great many years to be with him and he'd ignored her advances at ever turn. She felt much like she was in a race with other women to get to his heart first. Yet at every turn of the track she got cut off and thrown behind. She was getting tired of falling behind.

Especially if that meant she would be behind Raine Collier. Relena may have acted civil towards her but in fact she held no real liking for the girl. Even less now that she'd seen her throwing herself at Heero. The ex pilot really didn't need something like that. What he needed was to settle down, forget about war and fighting and have a family. Something she was quiet sure that Raine couldn't produce for him.

It was also something Relena was extremely ready to give. All he needed was time to figure out that that was what he wanted. That and of course, a little urging and prodding along by her. Relena Darlian-Peacecraft _never_ settled for second best. Heero was something she had wanted for a very long time now, since the day she'd set eyes on his lithe soldiers form. And ever since that day she'd been working towards being with him. He just needed the chance to realize that. This was her best opportunity. She planned on using it to her full advantage.

The American who owned the other set of eyes, on the other hand, was experiencing a different set of emotions all together. Regret, self-consciousness, anxiousness… All things Duo wasn't particularly used to feeling. It seemed that he had been wrong to assume Heero was free and clear and ready to be with him again. It had been too good to be true. He'd been hoping for so much more out of seeing him for the first time in so long. It was sad to think about his welcome after so many years. No hug, no kiss, not even a friendly hand-shake.

It wasn't what he'd imagined at all. He was sure that seeing him kiss another person was the last thing he'd expected. At least he was sure of that much. Right now he was getting mixed signals from the Gundam pilot. But of course, Heero had always been one to send mixed signals. That was something he'd been really good at during the war. He'd always left Duo guessing. The braided mechanic had always given as good as he got though.

Glancing at his normal black watch, he spied the small numbers tick by. The usual army time watch read 16:32:13 and counting. He let his bored eyes roam the large room for the millionth time that long day. They looked over the newly painted walls; the color selected was a dark cranberry red. It was hard to actually distinguish the color of the walls, the bookcases dominated the room. The fourth wall, not lined with bookcases, was enveloped with a huge window from the hard wood floor to the white spackled ceiling.

Bored with the walls, he dropped his line of vision to the large area rug beneath his sneaker clad feet. Dissecting the dyes used to create the elaborate floor covering was more interesting than anything else he'd done in the past several minutes. He was still in the process of doing that when he heard the door knob begin to turn. A chocolate colored head of hair was turned around in an instant to view the new intruders.

Everyone else turned in their own seats expectantly. The new arrival was something to be curious about, given Heeros smiles and entertained features. Raine glanced over at him for a moment to see that his face was void of emotion once again. It was his trademark, she guessed. Wiping his features clean of feeling was an art. She was sure it'd taken him a lot of time to be able to hide his feelings so very well. He was definitely a master of it, there was absolutely no effort put into it. It was second nature to him. Perhaps he did it automatically anymore. She'd have to remember to ask him later.

The door swung easy on its spanking new hinges and several people she'd never seen before filed through it. Three young men strolled in casually after Lady Une. So sure she'd seen them before, she watched with surprise as Heero was the first one to bounce out of his seat and offer welcome… Well… for Heero, it was bouncing.

Quatres smile expressed his pleasure as Heero came up to him and offered his hand. The blonde took it and pulled his long time friend into a fierce hug. "It's so nice to see you!!" his boyish voice was as expressive as his face. Emotions and feelings could be read as openly as a book on his soft featured face.

The stiff clown turned his attention to a certain American as he sauntered his way over. _He's always got that way of moving… Slow, careless, casual and deliberate. I'd notice him from a mile away, just by his walk…_ Trowa smiled lightly in greeting, Quatre had taught him many things and showing how he felt was one of them. Thinking of his desert man caused a wider smile to form on the pilots face as he found himself brought into a bear hug. Duo was the same as ever.

There was something reassuring to him that nothing had changed. It was comforting to know that no matter how long he went away, he could come back and count on his friends to still be true to their real selves.

Self-proclaimed God of Death slapped his French friends back heartily several times for good measure and then stepped away slightly to view him better. "Nice seein' ya Tro."

"Always a pleasure Duo, always a pleasure." the circus boy replied. It had been a long time since he'd been in a group of friends. He had to admit, it really felt nice. There was a great deal of amusement displayed on the tall mans face as Duo strolled from him to where Wufei stood, waiting for his greetings expectantly.

"Wu-man," Duo said, bright, goofy grin on his face, "How's it goin' man?"

Their old friendship was based on their constant banter. Never had one spent the day in the company of the other without bickering. It was just their way of being. Just their way.

The two of them had a firm and meaningful friendship, though it was buried deeply under their yelling and insults. It was there, if people really looked. They didn't try to hide it, everything they had just came to them. It was natural; it was how they expressed their friendship. They weren't the type to be huggy-huggy buddy-buddy towards each other. They'd rather chew off the others ear first. Not many people could understand how they called each other friends… Not that they really said it or anything… But people seemed to have trouble considering the two friends. It wasn't hard to see why they thought that. But as Trowa was prone to say in his occasional talkative moods, _'Nothing is ever as it seems, but many things that seem one way, are often hiding something different underneath, just waiting to be found. If only one would look.'_

Wufei hid his growing smile under his classic dark scowl that was reserved only for the former pilot of Deathscythe. "Maxwell, I thought I made you swear never to refer to me as that… _Ever_…"

"Well, that was a long time ago Wu-Wu. Things change, besides, promises are made to be broken." his voice was chocked full of entertainment, the kind he got solely from comedy shows and Chang Wufei.

"What are you trying to say Maxwell? That you lied?" The Chinese man was pretty sure he'd caught his good friend with that remark. One thing Duo had never been able to stand was being called a liar. But, he had of course developed some good come backs over the years. _It's been so long Max. So long since I really got enjoyment out of a day. Friends are irreplaceable. But these ones are like my core. Life just hasn't been the same so far away. My country men may love me, they may worship me, but they will never know me. Not like this. They'll never make me smile so much as these people, so much as Maxwell._

Duo didn't seem to take any time in forming a reply to that statement, a taunting grin on his sly face. "Well, Fei-Foo, I said I wouldn't call you that for eight months. And those eight months were over… Well, sixteen months ago. Therefore, I can call you, whatever, whenever."

This simple shut down of Wufeis insult angered, as it always had, him to no end. There was simply no way to out wit or annoy the menace. He simply had no shame or irritation in his body. Apparently he'd given it all away to Wufei a long time ago.

Heero watched the usual interaction of words between the two and felt a strange homecoming. Whenever he'd come home from a mission during the war, he'd know he was really home when he heard the normal hubbub. Duo and Wufei fighting, Trowa and Quatre chatting, loud music blaring. It had always been the same, comfortable way of being.

It hadn't been routine, just nice normality. Missions were easier to complete knowing you had somewhere to go home to; peoples company to enjoy. He could admit now that he really enjoyed their company. As different as they all were, they all managed to make harmony, corrupted and strange as though it may be, it was there. It was something he'd missed almost as much as he missed Duo.

He jumped in surprise as a hand slapped him several times across his lightly muscled shoulders. Trowa stood next to him, smile in place. A valuable gift from his little blonde lover, Heero surmised.

"How've you been?" the former heavy arms pilot asked with a certain sincere interest lacing his voice. The once sullen boy had always been good at achieving genuine sincerity.

"Alright. You Trowa?" the quiet hacker asked softly. His monotone voice was warming up again with his emotions and he felt… a little bit proud of himself. Emotions were human. Human was what he wanted to make him whole. He was on the road to being complete. It was a really nice feeling.

"Very well I suppose." he flashed an even brighter smile that reminded Heero of how much Trowa had changed and yet stayed the same. He was the same on the inside, the Japanese man thought, he just expressed it now.

"I'm glad." he found himself saying, his Prussian blue eyes turned and focused on the couple of men fighting with as much enthusiasm as ever. It seemed not even years could curb their excitement over it. It was just the way Heero wanted it to be…

"Ahem…"

Heads turned and voices receded to their owners throats at the loud sound. Attention was tuned over solely to a woman in a dress-casual, classy dress-suit. Red pin striped skirt down to the young knees with a matching, crisply pressed jacket. Her fresh, primly white, button up blouse was adorned with a simple black tie and over all she gave the air of a pristine politician. Which was something she coincidently protected.

"I'm sorry to break up the reunion," she started, her crimson lips twitching in mirth and her sharp eyes drifting over the numerous faces populating her office, "But we really need to get on this case. And dear Rai over here is looking very lost in the midst of all this back slapping and laughter. I don't think she's been introduced."

Une rounded her large desk and perched herself comfortable on the leather office chair behind it. She really hadn't wanted to break up that heart warming scene but she had no choice. They could've been doing that all day and they had a reason for being here. There was much on the agenda that needed to be discussed, contracts needed to be signed and people needed to organized. Today was a very busy day for her, and at that she let out a foreboding sigh.

She been working so hard lately, it was hard to decide if she was really up to dealing with the jealousy she saw brewing in so many different colored eyes. Ms. Perfect was jealous of Ms. New Little Sister who was a little jealous it seemed of Mr. Hack and Slash Menace who was most definitely jealous right back to her. _God, these people… Always so much drama brewing between them. This time it seems Mr. Yuy is at the core of it. He was always at the core of Relenas fairy tale word, but I was unaware he caused so many hearts to flutter so violently. What a long and eventful mission this will become…_

"Alright every one, listen up," she called attention once more when everyone seemed settled where they were. The five former pilots listened so well she could almost see their ears twitching. Soldier mode had been booted up again in all of them. "We have a new threat now…"

She let her sentence drop quietly as she tapped in a few commands on her computer and brought up several statistics and profiles on the holographic boards.

The picture of a man rested on one full screen, his profile a grim thing itself. His past relations with Oz grimmer. Being a front man during a major war could earn you worship of exile. It was to be guessed that he was a victim of the latter. He was a slightly grizzled looking man, his face riddled with scars and other various deformities. It looked as though he was a hardened criminal instead of a war veteran… But then again, a lot of war veterans _were_ hardened criminals. His eyes was a dull brown looking color and stared slightly towards the photographer. Overall, he was a disturbing thing to look at. If there were a line up of evil souls, he would be in the running to be put up on it, solely by his looks.

Sharp eyes scanned over the young faces lined up in front of her. No one could ever assemble a better team than she had. There was so much to this complicated group of people. So much to be considered. They were all intelligent, all capable, experts in their own rights, clever beyond all limits… And yet she had to wonder if it was right to bring them in on a stressful and violent mission such as this. They were war veterans. Young boys who had fought to save everything and had lived through it to become healthy men.

She felt like she was asking to much of them. They had saved everything more than once already. In her book, if you save the world once, you're a hero, brave and deserve a break. If you do it twice, you should be worshiped as a savior and never have to work ever again. So there was the dilemma. She had five men in her office at this moment, the very five that had tipped the balance and ultimately won a war.

These five brave souls had put heart and sweat and fury into a destructive and horrible war. They'd lived through it. They'd made themselves survive and in the end, thrive. They'd seen the explosions, smelled the rank smell of death, heard the crash and bang of destruction. And on more than one occasion tasted that bitter copper taste of their own blood.

But they were always up for more. Always up for another bash against the odds. They'd never passed up a chance to test the waters of fate. Putting their lives in danger seemed to be something that they'd all become quite comfortable at. They were an elite team: The always up, bright strategist; the quiet, clever clown; the loud, passionate god of death; the righteous, justice-loving martial artist; last but definitely not last, the soldier, hacker, destroyer. They were absolutely perfect. And worked so damn well together.

She'd even thrown Collier in there. She on her own was an excellent agent. Never once had she come back with her mission un finished. That was surprising considering how many missions they piled on her and how many there were that could've ended in her death. Raine seemed to be lady luck incarnate, she'd weedled out of many a touchy situation. Her work was always the best, discrete, finished, everything covered, perfect. She'd been impressed by Raine for quite a long time now.

Une shook her head solemnly, there was no use worrying on it now, they were already here. They wouldn't back down now they'd seen their target. She may regret it later, but it was worth a shot. One last mission, she promised, for them. One to remember and be remembered by.

"His name is Tilion. He was a mobile suit engineer for Oz during the war. He started working on many custom suits by the end of the war, yet they were all so complex that they still weren't finished when the war was over. There's been reports out in space and near Kazakhstan about mobile suits and machine fire. He had quite a following during his Oz days."

Everyone waited for a moment, formulated thoughts and finally Duo broke the silence, "So you want _all_ of us to go get this _little old_ guy 'cause you all _think_ that he might still have his old war time suits." His voice was dripping in disbelief and disappointment. He had expected a big problem, not some ugly old guy. He wanted excitement, but this was for the local police. It was also a bit degrading that she thought it required all of them to fish out that little man.

"No." she began in a clipped tone, annoyed at him not getting the right idea, "he sent a threat letter to us three years ago. Actually, he's sent us several. All were along the lines of, 'Mobile Suits are being built. The revolt against your petty peace is ending.' and so on. Of course we didn't believe in taking real action any time soon until we got the latest threat yesterday with this attached…"

The picture and information on the screen disappeared and in it's place was a large picture spanning the room. Air stopped circulating in the room when it popped up. The picture was very very big to begin with. The key fact that caused them to discontinue breathing was because it was the picture of an army. Or _a lot_ of people dressed in the same uniform, saluting. Either way it did not bode well.

"An army?!" Relena exclaimed loudly, fearfully. This was not happening. No more wars were to occur on her watch and here's one springing up again. Sweet Jesus.

Everyone had nearly forgotten she was there until she threw them back to the reality that she was sitting in the same room as them. Une rolled her eyes, _Nice observation lady. Why have we saved you all those times? Waste of time and energy if you ask me… Ideals ideals ideals. Blah blah blah. You're such a naïve faker. I'm surprised I haven't shoved a pencil through your stupid eye yet._ She frowned slightly, _God_ how she hated annoying people. Relena Peacecraft had never been one of her favorite people, but after the war ended and Relena had visited her… Dear lord the girl could talk… And talk and talk and talk… About nothing. Well, nothing and Heero.

Gripping her pencil tightly in her right hand in an attempt to keep from gouging out blondies eyes, she stated briefly, "If you take a closer look you'll notice-"

"The mobile suits lined up against the back wall." Heero finished for her, his blue eyes flicking with interest of the large, gleaming hunks of metal looming in the dark shadows of the picture. He remembered mobile suits well, he'd spent enough time in one. He had respect a certain respect for them, and their builders. He loved them for their perfection and power. But he was well aware of the destruction they caused and because of that he didn't let himself become to attached to the idea of seeing one again.

"MOBILE SUITS?!" Relena was out of her chair in an instant, slamming her palms down on the desk, eyes trained to the photo.

"_Ms. Relena_." her voice was grainy sand as she fixed her irritated eyes on the girl a few years her junior. "Please sit down and shut up. We are in a mission briefing right now and I can't have you interrupting it every three seconds. If you can't contain yourself, I'll ask you to leave."

Relena plopped back down into her chair much like a pouting child after getting reprimanded. Une was always picking on her in briefings. Just because she wasn't going on it herself didn't mean she wasn't curious. In fact, she was very nervous about this one. They'd be sending her Heero into a huge messy fight. She didn't want anything to happen to him, he was her world. Even though that was a mighty small world, she didn't care.

"So you're saying that you want us to go fight a bunch of mobile suits…" Wufei looked at her with those cole black, unnerving eyes of his before adding in his skeptical voice, "You're kidding."

"No Mr. Chang, we are quite serious." she said in the voice she always kicked into when missions were involved, "Actually, when we found out about all of this a couple years ago we took the threat so seriously… I mean, he sent at least ten threats a year… That we began to rebuild several… uh… Units of illegal machinery, just in case. Surprisingly when the UN was informed on the rebuilding of those… units… and the threat, they were supportive. It's been kept very secretive but it's a very sensitive situation now. It's been upgraded, if you will."

Everyone considered slamming their jaws shut but decided it wouldn't do any good. This was insane. If she was saying… What they thought she was saying, that meant they'd be pilots again. It meant old times and reminiscing. It meant facing old demons and things of the like. It meant there'd be blowing things up, Duo thought with a tingle of excitement.

"How did you convince them to allow Mobile Suits to be built again… I thought they were unarguably outlawed. There was to be no rebuilding of a ms. Ever." Trowa spoke his piece, thoughts racing through his mind like a speeding bullet. He wouldn't be with Heavyarms like he had in dreams, but instead another suit. It was exciting and disappointing at the same time. No suit could ever compare to his Heavyarms.

"Well, we pulled a few strings. Greased a few palms. Added a few clauses." she said secretively, "For one, we promised that we had to first try and remove him without force. If that failed and we did need the assistance of those mobile suits, they had to be destroyed after the mission was completed."

"So… We're going to pilot again?" Duo asked slowly, hesitantly. He didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason. Being a pilot may have meant doing and seeing a lot of bad things during his lifetime, but this time it was for good. This time it meant he was doing it all for good. Piloting would have to be more fun this time around.

"Well, you five veterans and one rookie will be working on this one." she said, a small smile tilting up her blood red lips, "Meet your new accomplice agent. Ms. Raine Collier."

Relena was still in a total state of shock. This was not happening. It wasn't. Heero was going to be a pilot. Piloting an illegal mobile suit. Along with the other four guys. And Raine was working with them. Most likely in close proximity. How very unlucky. Une was definitely out to get her. It was frustrating that every time she thought she would have time to get close to Heero, he got snatched away. Fate was definitely against her.

Raines face, on the other hand, brightened with unbridled excitement. It was a large happy smile that placed itself comfortably on her full lips. What a turn around. She went from one of the best single agents to being in a group of the elite. It was an honor and it sure as hell gave a boost of pride to be working along side of the five Gundam pilots. That was a fact she had realized only moments before Une announced that she'd be working with them. It had been a big enough shock to know she was sitting in the same _room_ as them, much less go on a mission with them.

They were worshiped everywhere. It was so exciting that she'd be working along side them, so exciting that she'd been put in the same _league_ as them. Her smile only grew as she found Relenas cold hard stare focused darkly on her. Jealousy ran hot and fast through that ones veins. She'd never hook Heero, of that Raine would make sure of. The black haired girl would make sure nothing that evil ever sunk its horrible talons in her friend. Though she kept that ecstatic grin on her face, she spoke to Relena with her eyes. Eyes could speak books and volumes in just one glance. And hers gave the simple message: _Blondie, let go your death grip on my good friend, else you come up against me. You _will _lose, don't doubt it…_

Relena took a deep, searching look into the fierce green eyes of the other girl and felt a shiver up her spine. No one had ever stood up to her before. No one had ever told her she couldn't have anything. And here was this little girl, sitting here telling _her_ to back off of Heero. She didn't like being told what to do. She liked even less being denied something. Unknowingly the woman on the other side had just posed a competitive challenge to the blond that she took full heartedly.

The American version of the god of death sat in his chair, infinitely pleased that he'd be piloting again. It was such a rush to know he'd be working along side his own buds. Not to mention he'd get quality time with Heero. What a good deal. "So, where are these suits you've been talking about so fondly?"

The brown haired woman smiled slightly, it was a prideful twitch of the lips that happened on her classical face. Her stern voice turned informative as she began, "Raine will be working mainly behind enemy lines. For you five veterans, we have developed five new suits. Each individual and much like your old ones. Remember that this is on a very secretive level. If the public finds out we're harboring mobile suits, it'll be disastrous. They were developed for this certain emergency but the people wouldn't understand. There'd be controversy, a lot of trouble and explaining. We'd all be out of business. A whole lot of cleaning up would be in order, " she paused for a moment and looked around at them all before continuing, "In other words, you have to be discrete. No flying those suits around to where ever, when ever. There's one destination. That's it. Got that?"

Nodding was the groups answer and with that she smiled and said brightly, "Well then, now that that's all cleared up, let's go have a look, shall we? Raine, if you'll go to the conference room, you'll find all your gear and information. Relena, I believe you can let yourself out, thank you for your time."

The former queen watched with her jaw on the ground in disbelief as the group trudged out of the room. Une had just brushed her off like she was a dirt spot on her pristine suit. Who the _hell_ did she think she was? Relena shook her head sharply to clear her muddled thoughts and strolled briskly out of the room. She decided firmly the moment that she set her small, mule clad foot in the elevator, that she'd be back. Une would crumble under her demands to work on the mission also. She was Relena Peacecraft, there was no one that could stand in her way to anything. _Anything._

Heero walked slowly after Une, wondering where they held these supposedly fantastic suits at. There was simply no place here. The was the moment that he decided, with a bit of surprise, that he had quiet a lot of curiosity for someone like him. _Somebody like me? What do I mean with some of this stuff?_ Shaking his head, he wondered if he should ask her where they were going, but he decided against that and slapped his mouth shut.

The martial artist obviously had other ideas about speaking, "Where exactly are we going?"

"We've got a MS facility out in the country, I figured we'd take a cab." she said enthusiastically.

Wondering vaguely just how the six of them were going to pile into a single cab, Quatre spied Trowa out of the corner of his eye. It was exciting to be going on a mission again. He had a feeling it was going to be just like old times. And old times had been good times. Very good times indeed.

Trowa caught his boyfriend staring at him and flashed a bright, pleased grin. The entrepreneur blushed lightly and turned his adverted his eyes before any of the pilots could make a silly comment. They were known for making crude remarks where he and Trowa were concerned. They'd denied them during the war, but anymore they just laughed. It was much to true not to laugh at some things.

Duo shoved his hands into his deep, slanted pockets and watched the others stroll through the revolving doors. He ambled his slow way, as usual, behind them. When he came upon them at the curb he carelessly chose a block of pavement to plant his feet in and looked around. It was a nice day. It was the nicest day he'd seen in quite a while.

He felt a large sigh building up in his throat but refused to let it out. Heero... it'd been such a long time since he'd heard his voice, longer still since he'd seen him face to face. Duo allowed himself to shake his head once at himself before letting his thoughts run again. Heero had been his best friend, still was in Duo's mind. The Japanese soldier had been a friend, boyfriend, lover... But never just a _love_. Heero had claimed to be incapable of that emotion. Hell, he'd claimed to be incapable of any emotion.

Duo mentally smacked himself for not having seen that so long ago. It was just a front Heero put up so he could protect himself. His bitter thoughts ran ragged, _Never let yourself get hurt, but you'll hurt me to save yourself. You're so unknowingly selfish..._

It was true, in that way Heero was completely and totally selfish. He built up a wall that rivaled Chinas in his heart so that he could hide behind it safely. Whoever came tapping at that wall got shot mercilessly through the heart. Nothing came between him and his safety. He'd convinced himself over the years that that was what was best for him. That hiding his true feelings was the best possible way. And he'd eventually started hiding them so well that even _he _couldn't find them...

Something tightened in Duos chest and he let out his pent up sigh instead of swallowing it like his brain told him to. It seemed that Heero would take a large excavation crew to unearth his heart and soul. The thought of an entire group of people on their hands and knees with little picks and brushes, _unearthing_ Heeros heart brought an outburst of chuckles. _God, I'm so fucking weird sometimes... I swear, why do I put up with myself?_

The Japanese hacker turned at the sound of that familiar laugh. Duo's entire face brightened with mirth and the contours of his face lightened up like fireworks. It was amazing. Duo was amazing. Heero had forgotten how very much he'd missed that laugh. Stomach muscles contracted in on themselves as he threw back his head to chuckle a bit harder. Just hearing his laugh made everything inside turn to week old jell-o. It was something that he was definitely ready to deal with. If he couldn't do it, he would really like to learn... For Duo...

Duo let his face relax into a grin and tilted his face back forward. It really did feel good to laugh once in a while. Lately he'd been so wrapped up in his own little world he hadn't taken much notice of anything else in the world around him. Swatting a tear formed by laughing, he found a pair of eyes. It wasn't very usual for him to well... find a pair of eyes, but he did. He didn't understand how there could be any other word to describe making eye contact with Heero Yuy. Found was the best possible word he could come up with.

They were so lost in looking at each other and trying to find words they didn't notice Une give Wufei the address just before shoving the two love birds in a cab. They were so oblivious they failed to notice Wufei standing at the curb, trying to hail a cab.

"Duo, I..." Heero let his mouth hold still for a moment while his brain caught up before continuing in a slightly nervous and warm voice, "I've really been meaning to say..."

(({Well then! Sorry those past to chapters took so long! I'm rather busy these days, exams, assessments, finals. You all can sympathize. I'm glad that you guys stay tuned and review, it motivates me and makes me smile. I'm not finished with the next chapter yet but you can expect it in about a week. Thanks to all you who read and review! If you read and liked, please review!}))


	6. I'll never make it

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

**__**

Chapter Six

I'll never make it

"Duo, I..." Heero let his mouth hold still for a moment while his brain caught up before continuing in a slightly nervous and warm voice, "I've really been meaning to say…"

Duo stood completely motionless, waiting for the end of that sentence. He wanted to move and urge Heero on in his words but he was frozen. A million thoughts swirled through his imaginative head, trying to conjure up just what Heero was getting at. Hope sprung up like a bright flower in late spring. It was jumping around in the turmoil of his stomach like a bouncy ball and he didn't have a good enough hold on himself to calm it down. He simply stood there, staring at his friend, nothing coming out of his mouth.

Heero opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to find the words. _Of course, my voice deserts me at a time like this… God, why me! He doesn't care. Look at him, he's not even interested, he doesn't want to know. He'd probably just rather forget me. Forget me and my stupid self._ The Japanese man shook his head slightly and let his smooth voice flow once again, "Your… shirt's not buttoned straight…" he mutter quietly before turning to face the street, shoving his hands in his pockets.

The mechanic felt everything in his body drop directly to the pavement. It was a wonder that he managed to keep himself together. Hope crashed in on him like the world had just fallen onto his shoulders. A light brush dusted his cheeks as he looked down and fixed his shirt. He should've known that the man in front of him wasn't going to say he'd missed him or anything of the like, what was he thinking? He'd gotten his fragile hopes up for nothing. Nothing of note. _God, I can't believe I let myself think that. I'm so damn dumb._ A self-collecting sigh was let out before he said in a somewhat disappointed voice, "Thanks Heero, I didn't notice…"

He merely gave a curt nod and observed as a cab finally made its way over to the three some. Duo looked up to watch as Heero slid in first, Wufei making a point to motion the American over before he too slid in the car. _Shake out of this. Come on, it's 'Ro here, my best friend. Gotta stop thinking that he'll just up and proclaim his love or… well, something equally romantic. I sound like fucking Quat. Besides, he's got that chick of his…_ At that thought he glanced over at the man in question while shutting the cab door.

Longing gripped his stomach tightly and he found he had to fight himself to not reach out and simply touch him. One of the things he'd missed most over the past few years was Heero holding him. And sitting there, so close to him, was killing him. It took all of Duos rarely exorcised control to keep his hand to himself. It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. Here he had the love of his life, sitting _right_ next to him as a matter of fact, and he couldn't even touch him. It felt like he was living during the Spanish Inquisition, it was damn painful.

The hacker of the three sat with his faithful book bag between his knees, he himself between his two old friends. One of which he had an almost uncontrollable urge to touch. For him, that was saying a lot. To keep from doing something he would most likely regret, he let his focus shift to the streets outside while Wufei gave the man the address.

"We'd like to go to the Gunthrown Warehouse. I believe that's out in the country." Wufei carefully folded the Une's business card which had the address written on it and placed it in his pocket for safe keeping.

The driver turned around, an old man in his late sixties, a thoughtful and puzzled frown creasing his wrinkled face. "You sure?"

The Chinese man glanced at his two companions with the look that said, 'What the hell?' before saying in his coolly confident voice, "Yes."

"What do you all want with an old junk yard?" he asked in wonderance.

"We're the new owners." Heero said smoothly, his voice like polished steel.

It was his voice that had the driver turning around in his seat and replacing his hands back on the wheel. It was also that voice that had the razor sharp underlying edge that had the cabbie jumping into the rushing traffic and flying from the city. Duo guessed that they made record time in getting the warehouse, thanks to Heeros dark voice and the cab drivers apparent fear of him.

Duo did admit that his friend could be pretty creepy when he used that voice. It was that no nonsense kind of voice, meant to put you in your place. It certainly had put this old man back into his. No more curious questions were issued from the man on the way there and so the ride was in silence.

The braided man, himself as he was, couldn't handle the silence and surmised that it was the extra two cups of coffee he'd drank heartily that morning. It was really hard for him to keep from bouncing off the insides of the cab. Torture, that's what it was. Torture that all he could do was let his right leg jump up and down repetitively. And he _really_ had to piss. Don't forget about that. His bladder was certainly filled to the brim and ready to be unloaded. It was extremely ungrateful at Duos refusal to let it go. _It's like a friggin dog that wants to play ball and the owner doesn't. It just keeps on running around and barking till ya do what it want. God, I have to piss. Get there soon. Get there soon. Get there soon._

Heero watching with a good amount of curiosity and interest as Duo wiggled his leg at a mile a second. It didn't seem to take a break at all. Knowing Duo, he'd drank a little to much caffeine this morning and it was starting to get to him. A chuckle threatened to spill from his lips at he watched his friends facial expression work over its anxiety and utter hardship at keeping a grip on his self control. It looked like a chore. It was simply hilarious. _Ah Du-chan, I've missed this. I've missed you so much…_

Wufei watched silently from his side of the car the drama that was unfolding before him. The two were unbearable and sickeningly in love with each other and yet were either to stubborn or to scared to say it out right. The pilot rolled his eyes disapprovingly. The two of them _never_ made it easy for themselves. It was obvious they weren't on this either. He considered letting the cat out of the bag and urging them along but thought better. It had to be them. It wasn't his place to stick his nose in where it didn't belong, nothing good could come of it. Both of them were going to make a long bumpy road for each other, but they'd get to their destination eventually.

The car came to an abrupt stop in the middle of a dirt road directly in front of a humongous, rusting warehouse. He turned around and said timidly, "That'd be-"

"Here, keep the change." Wufei said in that curt voice he had, placing money in the mans hand and nearly throwing himself from the cab.

It was obvious that Wufei was excited, he just had a weird way of showing it, Duo thought with a grin. He gave a mock salute to the man and quickly followed after the black haired one with a certain hype in his step. The hacker was the last from the car and something about him simply made the driver want to shit his pants. As simple as that. Whether it was intentional or not, the driver would never know, but there was something about the guy that made him want to put on clean drawers…

Heero slung his pack over his right shoulder and followed his companions to the door on the side of the building. Something that he guessed was excitement gripped him as he followed the other two pilots through the door. The first thing that he noticed was Une standing in the small room they'd entered, in deep conversation with the other two pilots.

She turned at the sound of their entrance and smiled as warmly as possible, "We were waiting for you," she looked over their faces, Wufeis anxious, Duos… hyper?, Heeros contemplating, then continued, "A quick thing before we stroll into the hanger and take a look at your… suits. That door with not be as easily accessible as it was today. There will be a code and such issued to each of you. Just in case we have an unexpected visitors, we'd like some warning. Any trouble getting here?"

Wufei watched her darkly before asking, "I thought this would be secret and yet we took cabs… Isn't that risking something?"

She smiled slightly and said, "If someone wants to find where MS are being held, I doubt they'll ask around to cabbies. And if they do, all they'll hear about are the junk yards and abandoned, rusty warehouses littering the old country side. Nothing of note."

Suspicion appeased, Wufei quieted and let himself be led through the door by Une. All five pilots were completely engrossed in one thing: Seeing their own personal suit. And what a wonderful thing that'd be…

(({Sorry so short. Not much time and I didn't want to keep you guys hanging for to long, I'm not that mean! . . But I did want to keep you guys on your toes so there! Thanks to everybody that reviewed! But man, if I were a guy, you all would definitely be busting my balls! But I can take it, thanks to all of you for the support and constructive criticism an keep it up. I'll try to post the next chapter soon, keep a look out for it. This is my second story I've posted so I'm not doing to horribly, am I? Alright- questions, comments? Feel free to review with that, I'll post something in return if needed. Thanks!}))


	7. The Former Five

****

Loud music and Home shopping

UmbrellasAnPoptarts

**__**

Chapter Seven

The Former Five

The sights that awaited those five pilots was nothing less that extraordinary. That small room had opened up into the main warehouse and definitely the main attraction. Five manly jaws hung open in silent awe at what was before them. Une simply smiled and watched the almost obsessive love those pilots always had over their suits bloom once again across their now grown faces. It was a pleasure to see that once again, she had to admit, even if it'd be for the last time.

Heero, the former pilot of Gundam 01, let his azure eyes sift over the suits in front of him. Across the far wall spanned the five suits, as promised. He already knew which one was his, the engineers had done an excellent job of reproducing his Wing. But it was different also, in a surprisingly pleasing way. He did like the way they had kept his wings. Whenever he went into space... It was a sure way to feel like flying. Dark, midnight blue accented the pearlesent white and bright cerulean color that was now his. It seemed so elegant and perfect, not a scratch on it's newly painted surface... and his fingers were itching painfully for those spanking new controls...

Pilot 02, also a former gundam pilot and known well as the god of death, Shinigami. It was also easy to tell which of these awesome machines would be his own. A smug and excited grin found its way to his startled lips as he realized they'd painted it reminiscent of his Deathsythe. But for this suit, he was glad to see, they'd decided to go all the way. Clad in pure shining shadow black with slight clean ivory and deep violet accents here and there. Yes, he was most definitely pleased with the new style. Only this time, they'd chosen to equip his suit with wings also. He glanced between his mobile suit and Heeros. How different they looked, one so darkly menacing and ominous and the other so brightly elegant and sleekly beautiful. They reminded him of angels. _How true... Angel of light and angel of darkness._ That trademark smirk was on his lips in a instant and he let his mind rest, knowing that this was exactly the spot he wanted to be right now… Except maybe in the cock pit…

Trowa Barton, known as piloting the gundam Heavyarms stood appalled and somewhat… flabbergasted. His face stayed as calm as usual but inside his stomach flipped over in a way reminiscent of how a giddy school girls would if she were confessing her love. It was a pleased yet anxious feeling. A longing grew inside him to run his long fingers over the smooth slick paint and his fingertips were aching to glide over the keys in the cockpit. His suit was decked out in all it's imposing glory in a deep rich crimson. The thing that was so very appealing about that color was the way it seemed to be a mix of the flashy orange-red poppy flower and that almost sickening burgundy color of drying blood. It was the exact mix, and he was quite fond of it. It was actually one of his new favorite colors, as of today. He was glad to see that the trim was done in orange, the colors of this suit reflecting those of his former suit. His weapon was a refurbished model of his old gun. It looked much the same, only this time it looked even more dangerous. He liked it… Oh yes, he liked it a lot…

Sandrocks pilot, Quatre Winner, who had once been known as Gundam Pilot 04, stood now once again as a pilot. Standing next to his boyfriend and gazing up at the most awesome suit he'd ever seen was just… such an amazing feeling. Though he didn't like the mayhem and killing that seemed to follow mobile suits like a dark, evil shadow, he couldn't deny the feeling that he got when he was in one. It was the best feeling in the world to be piloting, and the chance to be in the cock pit of the masterpiece standing before him left the blond feeling content inside. A steel gray had been painted on the main body of the suit and the limbs had been painted a light dull gray. A pristinely clean white graced certain accents and details. The suit was simply beautiful. He wondered vaguely in his mind, which was currently a wonderland of mobile suits, if the cockpit was as visually appealing as the outside was…

Last but certainly not least, Chang Wufei, former pilot 05, who stood behind the rest. His normally calm and slightly hostile mask had slipped away without him even noticing. The moment his dark eyes had found themselves positioned on the suits, he felt a deep homecoming in his heart. His suit had been modeled somewhat after his much beloved but now destroyed Nataku. The weaponry was still much the same, actually it seemed to be a carbon copy of his old suit. That same framiliar feature caused a soft smile to lips up his stiff and sadistic lips. The color they had opted to use on this mobile suit was a deep emerald green. It was pleasing to him because it wasn't a color he would have chosen had the choice been up to him alone. Some detail work had been colored a strange mix between azure and forest green. He could tell which it was closer it but he knew that it was a nice enough color all its own. _The former five. Together again for one last mission. It feels like it's just a continuation of the past… Like we just took a short break away from fighting… How odd…_

Une watched the expressions closely of each pilot, their expressions brightening her heart fully. At first, she'd felt as though she were forcing them into this. And that was something she had really not wanted to do. To force them back into a battle with the possibility of blood and gore and horrid death… it would be ripping her still beating heart out of her chest. She hadn't been sure if they'd wanted to really do it before, but now seeing those expressions… It was like she was giving them an opportunity to glimpse into the midst of their old lives. The strange thing was that it seemed they wanted to look back. One would think with their past, their memories, they would want to forget as much as they could and the sooner the better. But them… No, they were unique all in themselves. _These are strong men standing before me. Stronger than any before them, and any that could possibly come. I'm so proud to be working alongside them._

"Can I please, _for the love of god, _check out the cockpit??" Duo broke the awestruck silence with his extremely impatient voice.

Une smiled softly and nodded her consent, "They're yours. Please be cautious, but you are free to do as you please with them as of now."

And so the day was mostly populated with the five of them drooling on their suits and the occasional outbreak from Duo.

"HELLS YES!"

"MAXWELL! SHUT UP!"

"PROBLEM CHANG?!"

"YES, YOUR INCAPABILITY TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"BITE ME!"

"GGRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"THE TWO OF YOU!"

A soft laugh rang through the cluttered and yet mostly empty warehouse, causing turned heads, dropped items and a silence like no other.

"Well, I was wondering when you'd show up Rai." Une said to the woman standing quietly at her side.

"I had to look at all the stuff for my bitch job. Hey Hee-chan. What's goin'?" she smiled brightly and after a breif wave she went back to her observation.

With her wave they all simply went back to what they had been doing before her entrance, one of them now brooding. Duo Maxwell was not pleased with Heeros apparent change in preference. Not pleased in the least.

{({({I'm sorry! dodges things being thrown at her I know, I'm in trouble with you guys. Not only did I take forever to post, it's shot, AND I gave you a slight cliff hanger. dodges more things Apologies! Fear not, my updates will most likely become more frequent when school starts. And, no, I'm not dead as of yet. So please watch for the next chapter, it'll be out in a jiff {not really, you can pray though}. Byes!})})


End file.
